Acercarnos de nuevo
by SuicidalCherry69
Summary: "Sabemos que necesitamos a alguien que nos diga que lo que vemos en una pesadilla no es real, o que lo fue pero que ahora ya pasó. Que estamos a salvo en casa, no en la Arena, ni en los túneles subterráneos del Capitolio. Que no estamos solos, que aunque estemos rotos nos tenemos el uno al otro" Post- Sinsajo, pre-epílogo. Canon. SMUT proximamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Acercarnos de nuevo**

**Capítulo 1: Despertar**

Ya han pasado meses desde que regresé al Distrito 12. Pero sin mi hermana Prim, nada tiene mucho sentido para mi. De no haber sido por él, habría pasado el resto de mi vida sentada en aquel sofá, sin comer, sin bañarme. Respirando, pero muerta por dentro. Existiendo sin vivir realmente. No sentía que quedase nada para mí. No hacía el esfuerzo por cuidarme porque realmente no me importaba dejar pasar el resto de mi vida sentada ahí, viendo hacia el vacío, sin sentir nada, sin querer vivir más. ¿Por qué debería yo disfrutar de la vida que se le había negado a Prim? No podía evitar pensar que todo fue en vano. Ella fue el motivo de que yo fuera voluntaria en los juegos del hambre. Y ni yendo en su lugar a la Arena pude mantenerla a salvo. Que Snow estuviera muerto, el haber matado a Coin…Nada tenía sentido porque nada podría devolverle la vida.

Después de la revolución la situación de los distritos debía mejorar y era algo que ella nunca podría ver. No podía evitar pensar en todo lo que ella no podría llegar a ser. Doctora, esposa, madre…mi hermana, mi familia. Los minutos, las horas, los días pasaron y yo solamente seguí existiendo como un cuerpo sin alma. Y ni siquiera era un cuerpo entero. A estas alturas, era como una muñeca inanimada y rota. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de quemaduras y parches de piel que los doctores habían trasplantado a mi cuerpo en el hospital del Capitolio; mi cabello estaba corto, irregular y chamuscado por el fuego, incluso había partes de mi cabeza que se habían quedado sin cabello por completo… Habían intentado remendarme, pero yo estaba rota más allá de cualquier reparación. "La chica en llamas"…vaya apodo más irónico para una chica cuyas llamas terminaron por consumirla hasta dejarla prácticamente irreconocible ante los ojos de todos los que la conocieron, incluso los suyos.

No podía reconocer en mí a aquella chica de 16 años que se ofreció voluntaria en los septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre.

No había pensado en Peeta como algo más que otra de las muchas pérdidas de la revolución. Hasta aquel día en que lo vi plantando prímulas y entonces supe que, si bien el tampoco debía estar pasándola bien, al menos tenía mejor aspecto que yo. Podrías adivinar que su último baño había sido el día anterior, no meses atrás como el mío. Si bien estaba más delgado que de costumbre, se veía saludable. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y el sol que quemaba su piel en aquel día. Todo el irradiaba vida. Ya no era el chico atormentado y tembloroso que recordaba. Pero ya nadie era como yo recordaba. No intercambiamos muchas palabras. Lo último que le escuché decir antes de entrar a mi casa corriendo fue algo acerca del y contestar el teléfono.

Después de aquel breve encuentro me sentí avergonzada. Después de meses, subí a donde había sido mi habitación. Saqué algo de ropa de entre los cajones y el closet y me dirigí al baño apresuradamente.

Quemé la rosa que Snow había dejado en el estudio, quemé la bata de hospital que no había dejado mi cuerpo durante meses y me metí en la bañera durante horas, deseando que el agua pudiese borrar las cicatrices y hacer que mi antiguo yo volviera. Pero desear nunca ha sido suficiente para nadie.

Cuando Sae la Grasienta me vio bajar ese día, y sentarme a intentar ingerir algo de la comida que ella me había preparado, pude descifrar en su mirada que se moría por darme un abrazo, pero que algo la detenía. Todos estaban asustados de mí, mi mera presencia era un repelente para la compañía. Haymitch igual me visitó un par de veces, pero se limitaba a sentarse al otro lado de la habitación, con su botella en la mano, como siempre. El entendía, no había necesidad de decirle. El sabía que el Sinsajo había perdido sus alas el día en que estallaron las bombas en la mansión de Snow.

En algún punto de aquel día, comprendí que los días en los que simplemente me quedaba sentada mirando a la nada, esperando que de alguna manera mi vida simplemente se acabara, en los que podía evadirme todo lo que quisiera, habían llegado a su fin. Ahora debía preocuparme por seguir adelante. Y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Pero el tiempo pasa, sobre todo cuando te sientes tan vacío como yo me sentía. El dolor comenzó a apaciguarse con el paso de los meses, aunque no desapareció sino que dio paso a otro sentimiento nuevo: hastío, apatía hacia la vida y hacia lo que sucedía a mi alrededor. Ya no estaba ausente como antes, con la mente volando hacia aquel fatídico día en que mi hermana voló en pedazos y repitiéndolo una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Ya no estaba en estado catatónico, sino presente. La diferencia era que ahora elegía no darle importancia a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor . Los días eran los mismos. Sae la Grasienta en mi cocina desde temprano en la mañana preparando el desayuno y el almuerzo (siempre lo dejaba ahí para que yo lo comiera cuando quisiera y a diferencia de antes, ahora lo hacía). La hora del desayuno siempre era el momento más concurrido en mi la cocina. Sae eventualmente fue convenciéndome de hacer más cosas: un día de que saliera a cazar al bosque algunas veces a la semana porque la carne fresca de caza nunca estaba de sobra, otro día de ayudarle a limpiar la casa y al final de que sería buena idea que Peeta se nos uniera a desayunar ya que "el chico se encontraba muy solo sin su familia en esa casa enorme" y ya que teníamos carne de sobra, así no se desperdiciaría, además de que un poco de pan fresco a nadie le hace daño. Nunca objeté nada de ello. No tenía caso. Nada me molestaba ni emocionaba, realmente todo me era indiferente. Y a partir de ese día, ahí estaba él, el chico del pan sentado en la mesa en las mañanas, con su hogaza de pan caliente con nueces y pasas (debía recordar que ese fue el mismo tipo de pan que me tiró en la lluvia cuando tenía 11 años, y que terminó salvándome la vida)

En la mesa siempre había charlas a las que apenas prestaba atención. Peeta y Sae intercambiaban chismes y novedades acerca del distrito: quienes habían llegado de otros distritos, cómo iba la reconstrucción de las casas destruidas en el bombardeo, que el Edificio de Justicia iba a ser el siguiente proyecto de construcción en el que participarían la mayoría de los habitantes. No es que los estuviera evadiendo o algo, si me hacían alguna pregunta la respondía…simplemente no hacía ningún esfuerzo por integrarme a la conversación. Aunque lo intentara no sabría que decir, ya que realmente no había visitado la ciudad desde que regresé al Distrito. No había salido para nada de la Aldea de los Vencedores más que para ir al bosque, en el cual tampoco me había adentrado demasiado por miedo a que los recuerdos que con él iban ligados terminaran por aplastarme de nuevo. Lo que más detestaba de todo aquello, es que el ese bosque había formado un sinfín de buenos recuerdos durante muchos años, tanto como lo que mi padre me enseñó sobre la caza y recolección, las tardes en el lago y aprender a nadar, sentarme a escucharlo cantar…Y si bien la herida de su muerte estaba casi cicatrizada, la novedad de mis pérdidas más recientes la volvían a traer a la superficie y podía sentir que si no lo evitaba lo más posible, la tristeza iba a terminar por aplastarme de nuevo hasta el punto en el que estaba segura intentaría acabar con mi vida de nuevo. No estaba feliz de estar viva ni encontraba júbilo alguno en ella…simplemente había decidido tolerar mi vida y solamente dejarla pasar hasta que se extinguiera.

Por otro lado, el bosque me traía recuerdos de Gale, y aunque los momentos que pasamos ahí y lo que aprendimos juntos en algún punto de mi adolescencia me había hecho feliz, ahora solo el pensar en su nombre me evocaba directamente a la muerte de Prim, de la cual lo culpaba indirectamente. No, no quería pensar en eso.

Aún no estaba lista para adentrarme demasiado en aquel bosque que tanto había amado, ni para ver el lago y la cabaña que estaba ahí. Ahora el bosque había perdido su magia y solamente era para mí un lugar lleno de fantasmas. No pasaba más del tiempo necesario ahí.

Mis días transcurrían borrosos. Mis noches, excruciantes. Desde que había regresado y mi cuerpo había dejado de estar bajo la influencia de la morflina (el opiáceo era lo único que me dejaba dormir sin parar, su cuerpo lleno de cosquillas y su mente en blanco) no había dormido más de un par de horas en las noches.

Si bien mi estado físico general había mejorado un poco (había ganado peso y la piel tirante de las quemaduras dolía menos) pero en el aspecto del sueño, todo iba de mal en peor.

La mayoría de las pesadillas envolvían a Prim y la explosión, aunque otras veces aparecía Rue también, reclamándome el no haberla salvado de la lanza que la mató…otras eran acerca de ella flotando en la oscuridad, sin poder ver su camino y de repente sentía que unas manos tiraban de sus pies, otras de sus brazos, de repente un montón de cuerpos la rodeaban, había manos tocándola en todo el cuerpo, intentando llegar a su cuello. Entre esos cuerpos podía distinguir algunas caras y voces…eran la gente que había conocido y que había visto morir. Cada noche despertaba agitada, gritando…era el único momento del día en el que me permitía llorar. Regularmente lo hacía hasta convencerme de que todo estaba bien y que no había nadie más ahí, pero el miedo persistía y no podía volver a dormir.

Esa noche en particular desperté agitada por un sonido atronador tan fuerte que me recordó al de las detonaciones de las bombas de la mansión de Snow. En algún momento de la noche había comenzado a llover a cántaros. No era muy común que hubiera una tormenta eléctrica en primavera. Cuando logré calmarme y respirar varias veces, me levanté al baño sin encender la luz y llené un vaso de agua que desde siempre tenía ahí. Lo vacié en un segundo; me lavé el rostro y volví a acostarme en mi cama. No intenté dormir, ya sabía que no tendría éxito. La lluvia no cesó, pero si los truenos y rayos. Esperé hasta el amanecer, hasta que escuché a Sae la Grasienta llegar. Me asomé por la ventana y vi los charcos de agua que se formaban y las gotas seguían cayendo. Era un día especialmente gris. Me levanté y me vestí con unos pantalones y una camiseta cualquiera. Cuando bajé la escalera y la vi en la cocina, le di los buenos días, a lo cual ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras ella rompía unos huevos en la sartén, Buttercup maullaba y se contoneaba en la cercanía, atraído por el aroma del tocino recién hecho que yacía en un plato a un lado de la estufa. Yo me acerqué hacía ahí y serví un poco del té caliente que la mujer había preparado no hacía mucho. Me senté a la mesa y aspiré el aroma a hierbas del brebaje. Camomila y hierbabuena. Yo misma había recolectado dichas hierbas, que Sae se encargaba de secar y almacenar, y cada mañana utilizaba un colador para preparar el té. Suspiré después de haber tragado el líquido, la sensación de calor pero a la vez frescura por la hierbabuena me hicieron sentir reconfortada. Cerré los ojos un momento, mientras apoyaba mi rostro en una de mis manos.

-Te ves terrible.- dijo Sae la Grasienta, el sonido del plato con huevos y tocino que asentó frente a mi en la mesa me devolvió a un estado de alerta.- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

Me encogí de hombros.

- Por qué no hacemos esto…Te comes el desayuno y luego intentas dormir un poco.- sugirió.

- ¿Dónde está Peeta?

- Hoy llegó el tren con suministros. Estuvo hablando toda la semana sobre los ingredientes nuevos que ordenó. ¿Alguna vez haces caso de lo que dice el chico?- se rió en su camino de nuevo hacia la cocina, para lavar las sartenes sucias.

Me pilló. Podría jurar que me estaba tomando el pelo.

Sonreí un poco, intentando pedir disculpas sin decirlo, mientras seguía picando un poco y dando bocados pequeños a mi desayuno. No tenía apetito. Buttercup se untó en mis pies y en las patas de la silla, insinuando con sus maullidos que esperaba que le diera algo de mi comida.

-Deberías intentar no alejar al chico- dijo Sae desde la cocina.- Eres lo único que le queda.

Como si necesitara que me hicieran sentir peor al respecto. Sabía que el no tenía a nadie más. Yo misma no tenía a nadie tampoco. Aparte de Haymitch, no había nadie más cerca a quien pudiéramos llamar "amigo" o "familia". No odiaba a Peeta, no había manera en la que pudiera odiarlo. Nada de lo que había sucedido era su culpa. No podía evitar pensar que sólo había sido arrastrado a todo esto gracias a su asociación conmigo por circunstancias que estaban fuera del control de ambos. En los primeros juegos, el destino nos jugó una mala pasada, los segundos fueron consecuencia de lo que sucedió en los primeros y que terminó en una fuga de la arena, de la cual no fui informada ya que los involucrados habían optado por mantenernos en la ignorancia. La rebelión y el papel que se me dio en ella fue algo que eventualmente acepté pero de lo que el nunca supo nada hasta que fue rescatado. Al final de todo esto solamente obtuvo una pierna amputada, una familia enterrada bajo los escombros de su antigua panadería, una mente perturbada y envenenada y finalmente, un cuerpo cubierto en quemaduras similares a las mías, aunque quizás un poco menos severas. Un cuerpo roto que sin embargo el parecía haber conseguido reparar con el paso de los meses hasta parecer una persona casi normal. Y yo no entendía como podía hacerlo. Juntar todas las piezas de sí todas las mañanas, levantarse, hornear como hacía antes, sonreír con la misma sonrisa con la que lo había conocido. ¿Acaso el podía olvidar? Después de todo lo que le había pasado por mi culpa, ¿cómo podía verme todas las mañanas cuando se sentaba en la mesa a la hora del desayuno? Después de todas las atrocidades, seguía siendo el mismo chico amable que había conocido, definitivamente una mejor persona que yo.

Su futuro se pintaba brillante, a diferencia del mío que solo se veía más oscuro y tedioso. La verdadera razón por la que decidía no prestarle demasiada importancia a su presencia era porque si no mantenía cierta distancia la culpabilidad me consumiría. Me sentía culpable de todo lo que le había pasado desde los primeros juegos. Y sin ninguna amenaza de muerte presente ahora o cualquier otra situación de la cual preocuparme, ahora que tenía tiempo libre para lamentarme nada podría evitar que pensara en eso. Y no podía permitirme demasiada cercanía a él si yo quería lidiar con este presente que tenía frente a mí, de la manera que fuese más soportable.

Maldije a Sae la Grasienta por un momento, por hacerme pensar en esto.

Tomé mi plato y lo puse en el suelo, para que Buttercup comiera las sobras, y el estúpido gato no tardó en abalanzarse encima de los trozos de tocino que quedaban en él. Me llevé mi taza de té y sin decir nada me dirigí al sofá de la sala, asenté la taza en la pequeña mesita que estaba en el centro y me recosté en él, cerré los ojos y me enfoqué en escuchar el sonido de la lluvia.

Todo lo que podía ver era la colita de pato que se asomaba entre la multitud de niños heridos y el humo. La vi voltear hacia mi y pronunciar mi nombre, pero solo pude leer sus labios, ya que todo pasaba frente a mi en cámara lenta. Hubo una explosión y de repente Prim estaba en llamas, gritando mi nombre y esta vez podía escucharlo. Corrí hacia ella e intenté apagar las llamas que derretían sus facciones frente a mi, pero no podía. Mis brazos eran ahora alas negras y yo misma comencé a arder en sus llamas. El calor chamuscaba mis plumas y por más que agitaba las alas que tenía en lugar de brazos solo conseguía avivar el fuego que estaba consumiéndome. El terror me enloquecía y el calor que aumentaba no hacía más que desesperarme aún más y aturdirme. Comencé a moverme y retorcerme mientras mi hermanita se quedaba mirándome con expresión impasible.

Comencé a asfixiarme con el humo que emanaba mi cuerpo al consumirse y cuando pude levantarme, estaba oscuro y tropecé con la mesa y la taza que había dejado ahí temprano estrelló en el suelo, convirtiéndose en astillas. Aún sin poder respirar y confundida, corrí hacia la puerta y salí al exterior de la Aldea de los Vencedores, histérica, gritando, agitando mis alas en la lluvia, que caía incesante del cielo, para ver si el agua helada podía apagar esas llamas que me quemaban, intentando meter aire a mis pulmones, el suficiente para pedir ayuda, llamar a alguien que pudiese extinguirme hasta volver a ser lo que era, o cuando menos, algo. Alguien. Derrotada, me dejé caer, mi histeria cediendo un poco para dar paso a las lágrimas y sollozos, vociferando como no lo había hecho en meses.

Casi de inmediato unos pasos rápidos se acercaron a mí, entorpecidos por el lodo que la lluvia había formado al entrar en contacto con la tierra, y cuando me di cuenta se hallaba hincado a mi lado, unos brazos me sujetaron firmemente los hombros, obligandome a alzar la vista y mirarlo.

- ¡Dios, Katniss! ¿ Qué pasó?.- sus ojos azules consternados y su cabello ondulado y rubio, cayendo mojado sobre su frente.- ¿ Estás herida?

No podía responderle, no podía dejar de llorar. Mis manos temblorosas se aferraron a la manga de su camiseta blanca, ensuciándola con el lodo con el que había manchados mis manos. Otra puerta se abrió en la casa contigua.

-¿Qué carajo está pasando? ¿Qué es todo ese puto escándalo?- gritó un Haymitch muy ebrio cuando se asomó a su porche a contemplar el espectáculo con su botella en la mano.

- No lo sé, salí en cuanto escuché gritos... Creo que está teniendo un ataque de pánico- respondió Peeta, para de nuevo volver su atención a mí, pegándome a su pecho, intentando calmar mis sollozos mientras con la otra mano acariciaba mi cabello, susurrándome palabras al oído.- ¿Fue una pesadilla, verdad?...shhh…ya pasó…estás a salvo…

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- volvió a gritar Haymitch desde su puerta.

- No, ya la tengo.…- dijo Peeta.

- Aldea de los Vencedores…bah…más bien Aldea de los mentalmente jodidos…- bufó el hombre antes de volver a desaparecer en la entrada de su casa.

Mis sollozos habían cedido, dando paso a un llanto mas silencioso. Peeta me ayudó a levantarme, mi cuerpo ahora tiritaba por el agua fría de la lluvia. Sin desaferrarme a el, lentamente me guió hacia la entrada de mi casa, prendió la luz, me guió por la escalera, escalón por escalón, dejando un rastro de lodo a nuestro paso, hasta que estuvimos arriba y me dejó guiarlo hacia la habitación que había elegido para mi. Me senté en la cama, mojando la colcha que la cubría. Peeta se puso de rodillas frente a mí y sujetó mi mano. Tenía frío.

- Hey…- susurró mientras acariciaba suavemente mi mano con su pulgar- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Asentí sin atreverme a decir nada.

- Estás helada…será mejor que te quites esta ropa mojada y te des una ducha caliente. Te pondré el agua.- se levantó y se dirigió hacia el baño, escuché el sonido del agua de la ducha correr y lo vi aparecer de nuevo. Se paró al lado de mí y me extendió la mano y me guió hacia el baño. Me sentí como una niña. pequeña Cuando estuve dentro se paró en la puerta. y me sonrió – Bueno, te dejo por tu cuenta a partir de ahora.

- No te vayas… Por favor…-le imploré en un momento de vulnerabilidad. Luego tendría tiempo de odiarme por ello, por pedirle algo así, aprovechándome de su buen corazón. Sabía que no se negaría, lo cual me hacía sentir peor, como si fuera una mujer calculadora y egoísta a quien no le importaba tener que aprovecharse de alguien para sentirse reconfortada. En ese momento en el que me sentía desorientada y perturbada no me importó ser esa clase de persona. Necesitaba a alguien que estuviera ahí para mí. No sólo necesitaba la compañía, la añoraba.

Peeta me miró con una expresión que indicaba que mi petición le había tomado por sorpresa. Suspiró.

-Está bien. Pero primero date una ducha. Iré a cambiarme a casa.- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar despacio la puerta del baño.

Me desnudé de mis ropas mojadas y me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Apreté unos botones para regular la temperatura hasta dejarla templada. Después de esa pesadilla tan vívida no estaba de humor para el calor. Me paré bajo el chorro un rato, cerrando los ojos y concentrándome en respirar. Mi madre me había enseñado eso, poco después de haber regresado del Capitolio al final de mis primeros Juegos del Hambre. Al ver que mis terrores nocturnos eran diarios y que me agitaba demasiado, me enseño a respirar de esa manera, un método que ayudaba a reducir la ansiedad, según había aprendido de sus padres cada vez que tenían un paciente histérico. Durante un segundo me pregunté que estaría haciendo ella en este momento. El pensamiento no me duró demasiado. Después de unos minutos salí de la ducha, me sequé, me puse algo de pomada en mis quemaduras (al menos en las que alcanzaba),busqué en mi cesto de ropa por el par de shorts y camiseta para dormir de la noche anterior y me lo puse. Sequé más mi cabello con la toalla.

Cuando salí del baño, Peeta estaba sentado en mi cama. Su ropa era diferente y esta estaba seca. Seguía lloviendo a cántaros, así que seguro había traído un paraguas. Tenía en la mano un cobertor grueso de color beige, que reconocí como mío.

- Estaba en el sofá. Supuse que lo necesitarías ahora… - se explicó encogiéndose, al verme mirándolo. No recordaba haberlo llevado abajo. Seguro Sae había subido por el cuando la vio dormida en el sofá y se lo había puesto. Quizás eso explicaba parte del calor intenso que sintió, aparte de la sensación provocada por las llamas de su pesadilla.

- Igual limpié los vidrios rotos. Había una taza rota en el suelo- agregó Peeta. Lo recordaba.

- Si, creo que la tiré cuando me levanté.- respondí, mientras me peinaba el cabello un poco con los dedos.- Ni siquiera sé que hora es.

- Son poco más de las nueve.- me siguió con la mirada cuando caminé hacia el otro lado de la cama y me subí sentándome en medio con las piernas estiradas.

- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?- me preguntó suavemente. Su manera de cuestionarme algo siempre sonaba tranquila, nunca me hacía sentir obligada a responderle. Se movió hasta quedar sentado a mi lado en la misma posición.

- No pude dormir ayer por los truenos. Tenía sueño y me quedé dormida en el sofá. Tuve una pesadilla en la que me quemaba y no podía apagar las llamas y luego…de alguna forma terminé afuera bajo la lluvia.- susurré avergonzada, mirando los dedos de mis pies.

- Me diste un susto de los mil demonios, Katniss. Estaba lavando trastes en la cocina cuando te escuché gritar…creí que estabas herida…sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho.- se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa.- Los truenos de ayer…Te recuerdan a las bombas, ¿verdad?

Asentí, sintiéndome aún más vulnerable. Odiaba esa sensación.

- A mi también.- dijo mientras se recostaba, un tono triste en su voz- Sueño con ello todo el tiempo.

Me incliné hacia el buró de su lado de la cama para apagar la lámpara de noche y luego volví a posicionarme como estaba.

- Siempre he creído que a ti te iba mejor que a mi en ese aspecto…Quiero decir, nunca te he visto demasiado cansado.- me sentí un poco tonta al decir esto. Por supuesto que tenía pesadillas. Nadie que hubiese estado en una Arena podría estar libre de ellas. Incluso Haymitch, después de 25 años seguía teniéndolas, he ahí que durmiera con un cuchillo en la mano. Pero al menos parecía que el dormía un poco mejor que yo, al fin y a cabo.

-A veces hago siestas cortas en la tarde…no logro quedarme dormido demasiado tiempo…francamente, lo evito.- respondió él con franqueza, como enunciando un hecho.

- Lo siento- dije en voz baja, esperando que no lo escuchara.

- No es como si fuera tu culpa.- me reprendió ligeramente,extendió el cobertor encima de sus piernas y las mías y luego abrió sus brazos, invitándome a recostarme sobre uno de ellos. Me incliné hacia él y me apoyé en su brazo derecho, usándolo como almohada mientras acercaba mi cabeza a su pecho. Con su mano libre comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

Normalmente tanta cercanía me haría sentir incómoda, pero en aquel momento, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí reconfortada y segura. Sabía que tenerlo aquí probablemente no evitaría que las pesadillas llegaran, pero sabía que las haría más llevaderas. Igual que aquellas noches en el tren. Era más fácil para ambos tener a al otro a un lado, para despertarnos y mostrarnos que todo estaba bien, que lo que estábamos viendo no era real o que si lo era, ya había pasado, que estábamos a salvo. Sus dedos en mi cabello me relajaron bastante y me abrí a la posibilidad de poder llevar este ritual nocturno a cabo de nuevo, ya que nos beneficiaba a ambos. En mi estado actual, este ritual no daba lugar a ningún tipo de sentimientos románticos y esperaba que por su parte fuera igual.

Disfrutando de la sensación reconfortante, me permití pensar en Peeta sin sentirme mal… ¿Qué hacía en su tiempo libre además de hornear pan? ¿ Seguía pintando? ¿Estaba en contacto con Delly Cartwright, la rubia aquella que era su amiga y que había sobrevivido a las bombas? ¿No se quitaba la prótesis de su pierna para dormir?

¿ Aún le dolía? ¿ Qué lugares de su cuerpo habían sufrido quemaduras como las mías?.

Después de estar un rato así, pudieron ser minutos o pudieron ser horas me animé a preguntar.

- ¿Te quedarías conmigo de ahora en adelante?- oculté mi cara en su pecho por la vergüenza de haber logrado externar aquella sugerencia.

- Siempre.- me respondió, apretándome entre sus brazos, como si la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos nunca fuera suficiente.

Esa noche no dormí mucho. Sólo me quedé escuchando el sonido de su respiración durante horas. El calor y la estabilidad que me brindaban su cuerpo me hicieron preguntarme si algún día yo podía mejorar. Ser una persona lo más completa, tanto como el vacío que habían dejado mis pérdidas me permitirían ser. Esa noche, deseé ser un poco más como el chico del pan.

Por primera vez esa noche sentí un poco de esperanza.

* * *

**Bueno, vaya. Hace meses que quería escribir este fanfic y no me había animado. Lo raro es que había tenido la idea hace meses y había comenzado a escribirlo, pero mi mente funciona de manera muy desordenada, así que terminé escribiendo pedazos de próximos capítulos sin llegar a tener una idea muy concreta de cómo comenzar. Tengo ideas para aproximadamente 4 capítulos más, así que mis updates, si hay suerte, no serán tan espaciados. Me maldigo a mi misma por ello. Realmente lo hago. Ustedes saben y yo sé que soy una mierda de autora que nunca actualiza o que lo hace muy espaciadamente. Y últimamente me está costando escribir fanfics. Mi talento está más en cuentos cortos y humor negro.**

**Igual me disculpo por el título pero es que soy pésima para ello...pfft.**

**Mis smuts tampoco me quedan como me gustaría. Creo que escribía mejor ese tipo de escenas cuando era virgen y ahora que he descubierto lo decepcionante que puede ser el sexo, no sé como describirlo y que sea realista y que ponga horny a las lectoras.**

**Desgraciadamente, debería estar escribiendo mi tesis en vez de fanfics, así que sentí que tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema…Nah,para que hago excusas, soy la reina del procastinating.**

**Si quieren dejar reviews con comentarios y sugerencias, buenos deseos o amenazas de muerte, sería genial.**

**No tengo Beta reader y creo que tampoco lo he considerado demasiado,ya que …ah,no sé, se me hace raro.**

**Mientras tanto, dividiré mi tiempo entre el trabajo, la tesis y este fanfic, porque la verdad me gustaría completar uno para variar, estoy harta de no concluir ninguno y para este tengo ideas buenas que hasta me hicieron sentir orgullosa. Todo está en cuestión de ordenarlas y rellenar los huecos. Aunque no sea de muchos capítulos, de verdad espero poder ofrecerles una historia para pasar la tarde y que no sea demasiado chafa en calidad.**

**Bueno, disculpen el testamento de notas. Hasta la próxima! :3**


	2. Primavera

**Acercarnos de nuevo **

**Capítulo 2: Primavera**

El calor me incomodaba demasiado cuando abrí los ojos aquella mañana. La lluvia se había detenido en algún punto de la noche, sin embargo el sol no brillaba fuerte en el cielo. No había dormido más de tres horas, ya que aún con la seguridad que sentía al estar Peeta a mi lado, no quise volver a sumergirme en un sueño demasiado profundo que pudiera causarme más pesadillas que prometían nuevos horrores.

"Me llamo Katniss Everdeen. Tengo casi 18 años. El Distrito 12 es mi hogar. Sobreviví a dos Juegos del Hambre y a una revolución. Mi hermana está muerta. Yo debería estar muerta. Ayer tuve un ataque de pánico. Estoy a salvo ahora" .- me repetí en la cabeza, como un mantra. Hacía tiempo que no necesitaba de esas afirmaciones hasta ayer. Di un largo suspiro y me concentré en mirar a la persona en cuyo pecho había apoyado la cabeza toda la noche y cuya respiración me había adormecido en algún punto de la madrugada. Sus rizos rubios caían de manera desordenada en su rostro. La cicatriz que tenía encima de su ceja derecha era menos notoria que la primera vez que lo había visto después de que sucedieran aquellas explosiones que la causaron. Enfoqué mi mirada en sus pestañas, más largas de lo que recordaba y tan rubias que casi se perdían. Eran el marco perfecto para sus ojos azules. Siempre me tomaba por sorpresa descubrirme pensando en Peeta de esta manera. No estaba acostumbrada a ello. Una vez que las pesadillas se esfumaban y pasaba el terror del momento, este tipo de cercanía con él me hacía sentir incómoda y culpable.

El calor que irradiaba su cuerpo era demasiado así que a pesar de haber estado tan cómoda, decidí cambiarme de posición, moviéndome hasta estar mirando hacia el techo y pateando el cobertor para librarme de él y poder sentir un poco de frescura en las piernas.

Él sintió mi cambio de posición, que dejaba casi libre su brazo. Suspiró y lentamente abrió los ojos, hasta enfocarse en mí, que ahora yacía a una distancia considerable de él.

- Hey.- me dijo, bostezando segundos después.

-Hey.- le respondí, con una semi-sonrisa incómoda.

-¿ Qué hora es?

- No lo sé…temprano. Aún no llega Sae la Grasienta a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando hizo un esfuerzo para estirarse, su rostro se torció durante unos segundos en una mueca de dolor, exhaló de una manera bastante audible.

-¿ Estás bien?.- le pregunté, observando el bulto que sus extremidades formaban debajo de las sábanas.

- Si, sólo es mi pierna que me molesta un poco…- dijo cuando movió el cobertor que lo cubría para masajear parte de su muslo, donde debería comenzar la rodilla que había perdido.

- ¿Siempre te molesta?

- Sólo cuando la tengo puesta demasiado tiempo

- ¿Por qué no te la quitaste para dormir?- le pregunté, aún mirando los movimientos circulares que hacía con su pulgar, en el espacio que debía unir su rodilla con su muslo. No podía ver exactamente que parte era, ya que la tela de su pantalón le cubría.

- No acostumbro…quitarla frente a los demás.- susurró, con un tono que enunciaba vergüenza. No supe que decirle.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa.- dijo levantándose de repente, acomodándose el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos.- Debería estar horneando ahora…Haymitch se preguntará donde está su pan de las mañanas.

-¿ Tu alimentas a Haymitch?.-quise soltar una sonrisita y al verlo,su semblante pareció relajarse.

- Pues claro, ¿sino quién?...¿O esperabas que el se encargara de comer solito?- soltó una risa.

Cuando se volteó hacia la puerta volví a hablar.

-¿ Vendrás a desayunar al rato?

- Claro, si tu quieres. Pero mientras tanto creo que debería volver a casa. No querrás que Sea la Grasienta me vea salir de tu casa cuando llegue.- la sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro.

Sentir el calor inundar mis mejillas. Una sensación que no recordaba. Como adivinando mis pensamientos, volvió a dirigirse hacia mí.

- Katniss, no tienes que decir nada. Lo entiendo. ¿Pero podrías hacerme un favor?

- Si.- respondí automáticamente, sin pensar ni dejar de mirar las sábanas.

- Llama al Dr. Aurelius.- me regaló una última sonrisa y salió de la habitación. Unos instantes después escuché el ruido de la puerta principal al cerrarse.

Tenía sentimientos muy contradictorios respecto a Peeta y a mí durmiendo juntos en la misma cama de nuevo. Una parte de mi detestaba la idea de necesitar a alguien, mas específicamente a él, para poder pasar una noche tan soportable como nos era posible a ambos., la otra parte se sentía agradecida de que su presencia en particular sirviera para aliviar mi miedo, sino erradicarlos y si funcionaba a la inversa con él, que mejor. Si mi presencia de alguna forma servía para reconfortarlo, el pasar la noche juntos no podía ser tan malo después de todo. Ni con todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados ni su secuestro parecía haber alterado esa parte en la que ambos buscábamos confort en el otro por las noches. Los viejos hábitos se arraigan, creo.

La mañana transcurrió como de costumbre. Sae la Grasienta llegó a hacer de las suyas en mi cocina como de costumbre y cuando poco después de que hubo terminado, Peeta se nos unió, como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior.

La mujer me sugirió ir a cazar algo, aunque más que por querer carne fresca, creo que lo que quería era que me levantara del sofá (ya que le impedía sacudir y moverlo para limpiar debajo), donde me instalaba cada mañana después del desayuno y donde podía pasar horas sin apenas moverme. A veces veía a Buttercup jugar con su cola y lo molestaba para pasar el rato.

Decidí hacerle caso, y salí disparada hacia el bosque después de tomar la chaqueta de caza de mi padre y mi arco y flechas, que guardaba siempre en el armario más cercano a la puerta principal de la caza. Las botas ya las tenía puestas, las usaba cada mañana.

Me adentré en el bosque, ese día sintiéndome algo diferente, con más energía. Me permití caminar más lejos de lo que había caminado desde que regresé y el olor a pino y tierra que viajaba con la brisa fresca de los árboles rodeó mi cuerpo como si me diera la bienvenida, como un ser querido celebra tu regreso a casa después de no verte por mucho tiempo. Caminé durante mucho tiempo, no sé bien cuanto, disfrutando de lo que estaba a mi alrededor sin pensar demasiado de que quería hacer o en que cazaría, pero cuando le dediqué un momento a pensarlo y me decidí, dejé que mis pies se dirigieran por inercia hacia el lugar que más había evitado desde que llegué.

Cuando estuvo frente a mis ojos, sentí una combinación de nostalgia y alivio al verlo. No había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el mismo lago que nos pertenecía a mi padre y a mí. Entré a la pequeña cabaña y encontré unas redes que había dejado ahí desde la última vez que estuve. Me desnudé hasta quedar solo en ropa interior y me metí al agua helada, a la que mi cuerpo no tardó en acostumbrarse. Puse las redes con la esperanza de pescar algo. Me dediqué a flotar un rato, cerrando los ojos al sentirme relajada. Pensé en mi padre y mi mente viajó hacia un tema que sabía que me golpearía cuando regresara a este lugar y que quizás por eso había estado evitándolo. Pero no había escape ahora. A veces, cuando venía a este lugar y estaba en una situación en la que tenía que decidir, venir me ayudaba a ponerme en perspectiva cuando me preguntaba que hubiera hecho mi padre. Y ahora más bien me preguntaba que pensaría mi padre si viera la decisión que he tomado de arrastrarme por la vida hasta que esta se extinguiera y no hacer nada para evitarlo.

Sabía con certeza que estaría decepcionado de mí. Y no era la único, Prim también lo estaría. Sé que ella no hubiera soportado verme en este estado tan deplorable, habiendo renunciado a las muchas probabilidades que el solo hecho de estar vivo ofrecía, sin intentar buscarle un sentido. Lo mínimo que podía hacer ahora que estaba atrapada aquí era buscar soluciones, intentar mejorar y poner de nuevo juntas las piezas de Katniss que quedaban. Sabía que nunca volvería a ser igual que antes, pero sabía que mi padre y Prim hubieran desaprobado que me rindiera sin hacer la lucha por salir adelante. Así que me prometí, por ellos, que al menos lo intentaría.

Después de divagar durante un rato, salí del agua para secarme con el aire mientras recolectaba bayas en arbustos cercanos. No mucho tiempo después unas aves acuáticas se posaron a unos metros de mí, buscando alimento entre unos juncos que crecían a orilla del lago, así que silenciosamente tomé mi arco y apunté a uno de ellos. El resto voló cuando mi flecha atravesó a aquella ave, matándola al instante.

Un rato después me encontraba recolectando un par de peces de las redes y empacando el ave. El ave sería suficiente para la cena, así que pensé que podría darle el pescado a Sae la Grasienta para que cocinara para su familia. Durante mi camino de vuelta, pensé en como podría decirle a la mujer que de ahora en adelante ya no iba a requerir su ayuda en casa. Decidí que este sería mi primer paso: intentar cuidar de mi misma sola, comenzando por preparar mis propios alimentos y asegurarme de comer al menos dos veces al día. Pero lo hice, de la manera más agradecida que pude. Después de todo, ella era la única persona que no me había abandonado cuando más la necesitaba. Su nieta, la que vive en su propio mundo, estaba ahí sentada en un rincón jugando con el estambre azul que le había regalado. Me acerqué a decirle que podría ir cuando quisiera a visitarme e hice una nota mental de pedir algo para ella en el próximo cargamento del capitolio. La mujer me despidió con una sonrisa satisfecha y al despedirme me dio las gracias por el pescado. Yo le respondí con un abrazo.

Cuando llegué a casa decidí que el primer paso hacia mi intento de volver a la vida debería ser llamar al doctor Aurelius.

No es que me sintiera animada o feliz. Solo decidida. La suerte no había estado de mi parte nunca, pero eso no me había detenido nunca para desafiar a las probabilidades. Y si las probabilidades de que pudiera llevar una vida normal alguna vez no estaban de mi parte, aún podría intentarlo. Ya había pasado meses intentando posponer esto y era tonto de mi parte creer que podría posponerlo por siempre debido al miedo que me daba lo que el futuro pudiera depararme. Aunque todo se viera perdido, no era parte de mi naturaleza irme sin hacer la lucha. Era una promesa hecha a mi padre y a Prim, y a todos aquellos que murieron luchando, que intentaría llevar la mejor vida posible.

Hacer esa llamada era difícil. Así que cuando estuve dentro del estudio, pasé una hora frente al teléfono pensando en que le diría. No me gustaba excusarme y si hay algo que ni dos Juegos ni una revolución me había quitado era el orgullo.

Para llamar al doctor solo tenía que marcar un número, ya que alguien (ignoraba quien específicamente) había lo había programado entre los números predeterminados, entre los cuales se encontraban los números de Haymitch, mi madre, Effie y Peeta.

Sin pensar más en ello, marqué el número y esperé cuando escuché el tono de llamada.

Me acomodé ansiosa en la silla.

Una voz masculina contestó.

Habla Katniss…Katniss Everdeen.- mi voz había sonado inesperadamente ronca.

¡Vaya, Katniss! Estaba a punto de hablarle a tu mentor Haymich para que te trahera a rastras hacia el Capitolio.- el hombre se rio. No recordaba que el doctor tuviera un tan grande sentido de humor . En realidad no recordaba haberlo visto despierto durante más de 5 minutos, lo cual no me molestaba en ese entonces.

Buena suerte al intentar contactarlo. Dudo que deje su botella a un lado para contestar el teléfono, y eso es ya ser demasiado optimista, pensar que a estas horas pueda estar despierto y de humor para atender una llamada.- respondi, sagaz.

No contestar al teléfono parece ser una costumbre en la Aldea de los vencedores. – excepto por Peeta, pensé.- ¿ Qué los tiene tan ocupados a ustedes dos ahora que todo ha acabado?

Casi lo mismo de antes. Evadiendo la vida o intentando embrutecernos con alguna sustancia para olvidarlo todo. Lo de siempre.- me sorprendí sonriendo para mí misma.

Bueno, ese no parece ser el caso hoy, de no ser así, no me hubieras llamado. Dime Katniss, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Hoy fui al bosque. – hice una pausa, pensando en el poco sentido que esto tendrá para él.- No me había adentrado tanto desde que regresé.

Me habían informado que no hacías nada más que sentarte en el sofá y comer un poco de lo que la buena mujer encargada de ti preparaba. No hablabas con nadie ¿ Estoy en lo cierto?.

Si .- admití con culpabilidad.- Es decir, así fue durante los primeros…creo que fueron un par de meses. Un día ella me pidió algo de carne y salí a cazar, como por inercia, pero no me adentré demasiado en el bosque.

¿ Y qué te motivó a hacerlo diferente hoy?

No lo sé…- pero lo sabía. No quería admitirlo, pero ver a Peeta mejor me había dado un poco de esperanza.

Bueno, no tienes que contármelo todo hoy. Pero ya que es la primera vez que me buscas voluntariamente, me gustaría saber lo que sea que desees compartir conmigo. Recuerda que estoy para ayudarte, no para juzgarte. Entiendo que la recuperación de eventos tan traumáticos que presenciaste o de los que fuiste parte es algo que toma tiempo. Pongo mi conocimiento y consejo a tu disposición, para utilizarlo como una herramienta para tu recuperación.

Bueno… El bosque en general me recuerda a Gale, que era mi mejor amigo y la persona en la que más confiaba y de quien no puedo separar ahora de la muerte de Prim.

¿ Cómo está relacionado él con ese hecho?.- le respondí, negándome a darle más detalles, pero pude sentir como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta y mi voz se cortaba

Aparte de ese hecho, es poco probable que el haya estado involucrado en eso, ya que según entiendo, él estaba en batalla contigo cuando eso sucedió. Pero entiendo tu enojo hacia él. Nos adentraremos en eso otro día. No creo que estés lista para hablar de ello ahora. Enfoquémonos ahora en el motivo inmediato de tu llamada.

…no había querido ir al lago, que es un lugar que mi padre me enseño cuando era pequeña.- intenté componer mi voz, pero ahora las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos y las ganas de hipar al intentar contenerlas me lo impedían. Respiré unas cuantas veces hasta tranquilizarme un poco. Todo ese tiempo,el doctor esperó silencioso, paciente, desde el otro lado del auricular. Continué después de unos minutos.- No quería enfrentarme a los recuerdos…pensé en mi padre y en Prim y en cómo se sentirían ellos al verme así, sentada dejando que la vida pasara sin hacer nada…

Entiendo. ¿A qué conclusión has llegado?

A que estarían muy decepcionados de mi si me vieran ahora… ni yo misma me reconozco, ya nada me hace feliz…

Katniss, estas cosas no suceden de la noche a la mañana, ya te dije, y estoy seguro de que tu lo sabes. Pero estás mejorando. Poco a poco. La última vez que hiciste una aparición pública estuviste a punto de suicidarte. Ahora aunque has estado sola y has tenido oportunidades, no lo has vuelto a intentar, ¿o hay algo que más que debas agregar?

No… por eso… prometí…hacer el intento…de mejorar…- seguía sin poder contener el llanto del todo.- es solo que…

¿Te sientes culpable por todos los que no están vivos ahora, especialmente tu hermana?

Si, ¿cómo lo sabe?

No es difícil adivinarlo, Katniss. La gente que experimenta pérdidas como la tuya suele pensar de esa manera. Pero estoy seguro de que Prim desearía que hicieras honor a tu promesa e intentaras vivir tu vida de la mejor manera. No estás sola en esto.

Dígaselo a mi madre, que prefirió ayudar en un hospital en el Distrito 4 en vez de volver a casa.- dije con desdén.

Tienes todo el derecho a estar enojada con ella. Pero no le guardes rencor por siempre…cada uno lidia con las pérdidas de diferente manera, Katniss. Además, tienes vecinos, ¿no?

Como ya le he dicho, Haymitch está muy ocupado todo el tiempo, las visitas no son lo suyo…- intento desviarlo, pero sé que es una tontería. Sé perfectamente que se refiere a Peeta. Se ríe.

Sé que has estado desayunando con Peeta desde hace un tiempo. Él me lo dijo.- agregó casualmente.

Katniss, sé que esto que voy a decirte no te va agradar mucho, pero yo ví esos Juegos del Hambre. Tu no odias a Peeta, sino todo lo contrario.

Escuche, estoy harta de que otros me digan lo que creen que debo sent…- respondí irritada, pero él me interrumpió.

Déjame hablar. No estoy diciendo que tengas sentimientos románticos hacia él, solo digo que te importa. No estoy intentando decirte que te cases con él, Katniss, solo que ambos están por su cuenta ahora. Y sé que le ha trabajado mucho para dejar de sr un peligro para ti. No está mal el que se hagan compañía el uno al otro. Sé que te sientes culpable por lo que le pasó, pero tengo que decirte que todo lo que les sucedió no fue culpa ni tuya ni suya. Y necesito que entiendas eso y te lo grabes en la cabeza, ¿crees poder hacerlo?

No me atreví a responderle. Tiene razón. Ni el ni yo pedimos esto. No pedimos ir a los Juegos,al menos no él. Nos vimos obligados a hacerlo. Todas las circunstancias anteriores nos habían llevado a ello, a una guerra que acabó con todo lo que más queríamos: nuestras familias y amigos.

Después de un momento de silenció, el doctor suspiró.

Bueno, ¿ hay algo más que desees compartir hoy?

A partir de mañana voy a hacerme cargo de mi misma sola. Esa…es la decisión que tomé hoy.

Me parece excelente. Un paso a la vez, Katniss.

Hasta luego. Y gracias.

Llámame mínimo una vez a la semana. Y no dudes en hacerlo si surge alguna situación importante. Cuídate.

Y colgué.

Subí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa por una limpia, ya que los pantalones y las botas estaban llenos de tierra y lodo del lago y el bosque.

En mi closet había demasiada ropa, de la cual la mayoría me recordaba a Cinna. Elegí mejor unos shorts color kaki y una camiseta negra sencilla. Me metí a darme una ducha rápida, relajándome un poco y pensando que hacer con el ave que había cazado.

Me vestí y al salir me calcé un par de botas que tenía de repuesto , y que había sido uno de los pocos usos que le había dado el dinero que el haber ganado los Juegos me proveía. Eran del mismo tipo que las de mi padre, solo que más cómodas y a mi medida.

Bajé a la cocina, donde encontré al gatucho olisqueando la bolsa de caza que escondía a mi presa. Lo espanté de la mesa y me dispuse a sacar, desplumar y limpiar la carne. Llené una olla con agua y la puse al fuego. Busqué algunas especias y se las agregué poco antes de poner la carne. Lo moví por ratos.

Al final, resultó un estofado bastante decente. No era la mejor cocinera, pero dejaba comer. Pensé que un poco de pan mejoraría el sabor y decidí compartirlo con Peeta, en especial ahora que Sae la Grasienta no iba a estar cocinando para nosotros, algo de lo cual no estaba enterado. Era buena oportunidad de decirle. Además de que mi llamada al doctor Aurelius era algo que me daba un sentimiento de inmensa satisfacción. En un traste puse suficiente del estofado para ambos y me dirigí a su casa.

No soy experta en incursiones a propiedades ajenas pero algo se veía mal. Sus luces estaban apagadas y no había el olor a pan recién horneado y canela que siempre rodeaba la casa a cualquier hora del día. Toqué la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Me pregunté si habría salido. Pensé que era poco probable. ¿ Se habría dormido? Abrí su puerta, que al igual que la mía, no tenía seguro. Prendí la luz de la entrada, y llamé su nombre.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina, pensando en dejar el estofado con una nota o algo, explicándole que mañana podría unirse al desayuno como todos los días , pero me quedé pasmada admirando su cocina, tan diferente de la mía. Tenía ollas enormes, un montón de espátulas diferentes, charolas para muffins, saborizantes como vainilla, nueces, chispas de colores y colorantes. Su casa era igual a la mía en todo menos en esto. El olor de su cocina era delicioso, remitiéndome a la época en la que mi padre y yo pasábamos por la panadería y como me gustaban los olores que siempre despedía el lugar. Un ruido de algo rompiéndose en el segundo piso me sacó de mi ensueño.

Aún estaba oscuro, así que subí la escalera agarrándome del barandal, despacio. Una luz asomaba ténue debajo de la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Toqué despacito dos veces.

¿Peeta?.- abrí la puerta despacito, preparada para la escena que me esperaba dentro.

Peeta se encontraba en el suelo, apoyado en la pared , tapándose los oídos como si quisiera evitar escuchar algo que solo estaba en su cabeza, ya que a su alrededor, además de los sonidos que el mismo provocaba, no había ruido alguno además de los grillos. De su sien brotaba sangre.

¡Katniss! .- exclamó, abriendo mucho los ojos por el susto.- ¿ qué demonios haces aquí? LARGO! VETE! .- me gritó desde donde estaba

¿ Estás loco? ¡No pienso dejarte!.- me acerqué a él, dejando que la adrenalina del momento se encargara del miedo del daño que podría causarme. Al final no sabía que estaba viendo, y si era una de esas visiones de mi como una mutación creada por el Capitolio. El miedo de que pudiera resultar peligroso no se comparaba con los deseos de abrazarlo que me invadieron. Sólo una vez antes había tenido la oportunidad de hacer esto. Así que me senté a su lado, puse mis manos sobre las suyas, que apretaban sus sienes con tal fuerza como si desease que su cráneo se comprimiera por la fuerza.- No voy a hacerte daño, Peeta…No es real, no estás con ellos, estás en tu casa en el Distrito 12…no es real, no es real…No es real, estás a salvo en casa, no voy a permitir que te pase nada…todo acabó… lo que ves no es real…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pudieron ser minutos, pudieron ser horas, pero se lo repetí tantas veces como fue necesario…yo mejor que nadie entendía su necesidad de reafirmación de la realidad…Yo igual había estado perdida y sabía que si el hubiera estado ahí, conmigo, el hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para traerme de vuelta. Y su influencia, en estos días, lo había logrado. Había logrado despertar ese pequeño destello de esperanza que yo tenía enterrado en el fondo de mí, debajo de todo mi odio, mi miedo y mis pérdidas. Ya había perdido mucho. Me negaba a perderlo ante el Capitolio y sus experimentos inhumanos, no a él, no a mi diente de león en primavera. Nunca lo permitiría. Me dije que quería estar ahí para ayudarlo cada vez que tuviera un flashback y que nunca me cansaría de repetírselo con tal de asegurar que volviera a mí. Y poco a poco lo hizo, sus brazos se movieron dudosos hacia mi cintura y me apretó contra él, tiñendo mi camiseta de rojo. Sollozando. En ese momento, al verlo tan vulnerable desde que había regresado, supe que él tampoco estaba tan bien como imaginaba. Y que necesitaba de alguien. Igual que yo. Ambos nos necesitábamos. No había más sentido en negarlo. Solo nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Ya estás mejor…shhh…no era real…estoy aquí contigo…¿ quieres hablar de lo que pasó…?.- pregunté mientras acariciaba sus rizos rubios, intentando tranquilizarlo. Negó con la cabeza.- Peeta, estás sangrando, necesito ver tu cabeza…no me iré a ninún lado, sólo necesito curarte…

Al entender lo que quería decir, se separó de mí y pude ver de dónde provenía la sangre. La pared que estaba a su lado igual tenía la misma mancha. Deduje que se había estado golpeando la cabeza en ella. Lo obligué a sentarse en la cama mientras examinaba su herida. No era profunda, pero dejaría un chichón. Su mirada llorosa i avergonzada me siguió durante todo el momento en que palpé su cabeza buscando algún chichón u otra herida sangrante, y cuando fui al baño en busca de su botiquín, que, al igual que en mi casa, se encontraba en un cabinete debajo del lavamanos. Limpié la herida con alcohol, y le puse una gasa que pegué con un poco se cinta quirúrgica.

Parece ser que hoy cambiamos de lugar.- le dije, forzando una sonrisa, intentando mejorar su estado de ánimo, pero solo asintió sin expresión alguna.

Tu ropa…- dijo Peeta, señalando la mancha del hombro de mi camiseta

La tuya igual .- respondí haciendo lo mismo.- Ven, alza los brazos.

Hizo lo que le pedí y le quite la camiseta, buscando una limpia entre sus cajones. Saqué dos, una para él y otra para mí. Al verlo, me miró con expresión interrogante.

Bueno, ¿no esperabas que te dejara solo o que durmiera con una camiseta ensangrentada, verdad?.- le respondí alzando la ceja. El asintió en silencio de nuevo.

Cuando iba a meterse entre las cobijas le recordé que debía quitarse la prótesis. Le pedí que me permitiera hacerlo. Dudo un momento, pero después asintió y me permitió desprender el aparato del muñón que ahora era su pierna. Suspiré. No quería pensar en sentir culpable al respecto, más bien en como quería compensarle todo el sufrimiento. Estando yo tan rota como estaba, no tenía la respuesta a eso. Le recosté y me metí al baño a cambiarme la camiseta por la suya. Blanca y con olor a limpio. Olía a él.

Me miré al espejo y deshice mi trenza poco a poco, guardando la liga en una de las bolsas de mi short. Respiré hondo y salí para encontrarme con él.

No había lámpara en la mesita de noche. La busqué con la mirada y la encontré rota al otro lado de la habitación y supe que había ocasionado el ruido que me atrajo a la habitación.

Apagué la luz y nos quedamos a oscuras por completo. Me metí a la cama con él y me apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho, abrazándome a él. Ya no se sentía incómodo. Se sentía…correcto. Estaba donde debía estar.

Peeta estaba somnoliento, no sé si por los golpes que se había dado o por el cansancio del episodio. Esta vez no resultó ser un riesgo para mí, así que algo más debió causarlo, pero no quiso decirme. Está bien. Como dijo el doctor Aurelius, estás cosas toman tiempo. Y aún nos quedaban muchas batallas por luchar, si queríamos seguir dándole una oportunidad a la vida.

Cuando te encontré.- le susurré- venía a decirte que lo hice. Llamar al doctor Aurelius, quiero decir.

¿En serio?.- dijo medio dormido, sonriendo por primera vez en todo el rato.

Si…de no haber sido por ti no lo habría hecho nunca…- le di un suave beso en la frente y me acerqué mi boca a su oído, y le susurré.- Gracias…

Debió hacerle cosquillas, porque dejó escapar una risita y poco después se durmió. No tardé en unirme a él.

* * *

**Bien, no tardé tanto en actualizar. Ya decidí que este fic no será largo, solo será capítulos. Ya tengo escrito lo que sucederá en todos, así que ya solo falta rellenar huecos y acompletar. Voy a estar algo ocupada estos días, así que quizás tarde un poco más en actualizar (por eso de la tesis y la graduación de la Universidad).**

**Obviamente este fic contendrá bastante smut,lemon,porno, sexo o como le llamen. Me causa algo de problema imaginar la respuesta sexual de Katniss, siendo tan inocente y la veo como a una de esas personas a las que no les importa el sexo y le dedican poco tiempo a pensar en ello. Ustedes que opinan? Cómo lo harían ustedes?**

**Aunque ya tengo una idea muy clara de unos primeros e incómodos acercamientos, me gustaría leer otras opiniones así que agradecería mucho sus reviews al respecto!**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Verano

**Acercarnos de nuevo**

**Capítulo 3: Verano**

Peeta nunca me dijo que causó su episodio aquella noche, pero sé que no fue grave o que al menos no estaba relacionado conmigo ya que no tuvo intenciones de atacarme en esa ocasión. Aunque siempre intenta alejarme cuando los episodios suceden, esa vez decidí arriesgarme. Y no me arrepiento.

Ambos comenzamos a dormir mejor después de aquella vez, así que, sin hablar sobre ello siquiera, volvemos a dormir juntos todas las noches y nuestras mañanas transcurren sin mayores incidentes y ese general sentimiento de vergüenza o incomodidad va desapareciendo mientras más nos vamos acostumbrando a la presencia del otro.

En una de mis llamadas con el , me sugiere que establezca una rutina ahora que he decidido rehacer mi vida (dentro de lo posible), sugerencia que yo acepto sin reparos. Yo,por mi parte, le explico una idea que tuve en una de esas noches en las que el miedo a las pesadillas me había mantenido despierta. Recordando el libro de plantas de mi padre, decidí que quería intentar hacer algo similar, pero con los familiares, amigos y tributos que habían fallecido en la guerra y que habían tenido una gran influencia en mi vida. Un tributo a ellos, una manera de honrarlos y recordarlos siempre. La idea le pareció excelente. Prometió enviarme un libro en blanco para poder trabajar, y cuando al fin llegó en último tren de cargamento, comencé a trabajar en el enseguida, con la ayuda de Peeta, por supuesto.

La rutina quedó establecida de la siguiente forma. Me levantó alrededor de las 10 a.m. todos los días y bajo a desayunar con Peeta. El desayuno siempre está listo, ya que el se levanta más temprano algunos días para hornear el pan que comeremos el resto del día y hasta el día siguiente. Nunca faltan panecillos de queso en la mesa, porque él sabe que son mis favoritos. A las 11 a.m. limpiamos y uno de nosotros prepara algo para llevarle a Haymitch para asegurarnos de que coma. Nos turnamos esta tarea. Haymitch siempre duerme todo el día así que nunca me ha visto salir de casa de Peeta por las mañanas (por suerte). Si no es mi turno de llevarle el desayuno, después de ir a cambiarme a mi casa y dirigirme a la suya, tomo mi arco, flechas, la chamarra de mi padre y me dirijo hacia el bosque, donde me pierdo por gran parte del día, ya fuera cazando, recolectando bayas o nadando en el lago. Me sentía en paz con el lugar.

Mi hora de regreso eran aproximadamente las 3 p.m. y siempre encontraba a Peeta en la cocina, de la cual parecía no haberse movido en todo el tiempo que estuve ausente. A veces estaba decorando cupcakes con flores azules y amarillas (los colores favoritos de la nieta de Sae la Grasienta) y otras veces sacaba bollos y hogazas de pan del horno, para luego ponerlas en unas canastas que utilizaba para llevarlas a Sae y los otros, las personas que estaban ayudando a la reconstrucción del Distrito. Parece que está en la naturaleza de Peeta mantener los estómagos de las personas que lo conocen llenos de la misma forma que alimenta sus esperanzas con su amabilidad y nobleza sin límites. Nunca aceptó nada a cambio.

Yo me encargaba de preparar el almuerzo mientras el salía a repartir el pan y cuando regresaba una hora después la comida ya estaba servida en la mesa, mientras yo estaba en casa dándome una ducha. Después de la comida pasábamos el resto de la tarde cada uno inmerso en sus actividades. Peeta suele pintar a esa hora; yo aún no encuentro ninguna actividad fija con la cual que llenar esas horas así que a veces simplemente me siento en el pórtico a tomar el fresco y molestar a Buttercup; otras veces limpio mi casa y abro todas las ventanas para mantenerlo ventilado, ya que realmente paso poco tiempo ahí.

Evito el cuarto de Prim.

A las 8 p.m. me reúno de nuevo con Peeta para la cena, que suele consistir en los restos del almuerzo. Volvemos a checar a Haymitch y a dejarle algo de comer. Algunas veces aún está lo suficientemente sobrio como para acompañarnos, siempre de mal humor, claro. Cuando hemos terminado, nos dedicamos al libro. Sentados en el sofá, yo escribo y Peeta espera hasta que es su turno de dibujar y el mío de esperar, en silencio mientras observo su mano y su lápiz moverse sobre el papel.

Casi siempre lloramos durante esta tarea. Otras veces reímos, sobre todo cuando Peeta habla sobre sus recuerdos infantiles sobre su padre o las travesuras de sus hermanos mayores y yo le cuento de la primera vez que sostuve un arco en mis manos y el primer animal que cacé. Pero igual la mayoría de los recuerdos felices terminan en lágrimas. Casi siempre dejamos de trabajar en el libro alrededor de media noche y nos vamos a la cama.

Realmente nos acostumbramos a la presencia del otro. Si bien no hacemos más que dormir en brazos del otro, muchas veces me descubro observándolo dormir. A veces él se pone a trazar figuras en mi espalda antes de quedarse dormido, cuando yazco recostada sobre su pecho utilizando su brazo como almohada.

A lo largo de la noche cambiamos de posición y en ciertas ocasiones he terminado con la espalda pegada a su pecho y sus brazos envolviéndome protectoramente. No me extrañó cuando en una de esas mañanas sentí algo duro contra mi trasero. Al principio no sabía que era lo cual me desconcertó un poco hasta que recordé ciertas cosas que había escuchado en la escuela de la boca de otras chicas, pero la verdad eso no explicaba todo. No sabía que "eso" pasa también cuando se está dormido.

Siempre al sentir la evidencia de su excitación me levantaba para ir al baño y él se cambiaba de posición, evitando que nuestros cuerpos entraran en contacto en ciertas partes. No es que me incomodara sentirlo, lo que realmente me incomodaba era que mi mente comenzara a pensar cosas con las que no estaba familiarizada y todo mi cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar: mi rostro se ruborizaba, mi corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido y sentía el mismo calor expandirse por otras partes más bajas de mi cuerpo.

Peeta tuvo unos cuantos episodios, pero ninguno demasiado grave. Solían pasar unas cuantas horas hasta que el salía de su habitación, a la que se confinaba religiosamente cada vez que sentía uno llegar. Aún había días en los que me costaba era imposible levantarme de la cama, pero con paciencia y fuerza de voluntad, logré levantarme antes de llegar al estado catatónico de los meses anteriores.

Pero aparte de eso, la primavera transcurrió sin mayores novedades.

Y luego llegó el verano.

Despierto una mañana con el sol quemándome los ojos. No me he acostumbrado aún a que las ventanas siempre estén abiertas en casa de Peeta. Mientras que a mí me gusta guardarme en la oscuridad y mantener las cortinas cerradas, a él le gusta dormir con las ventanas abiertas de par en par y mantener las habitaciones siempre iluminadas. Quizás esté relacionado con un desagrado hacia la sensación de encierro desarrollada después de habernos visto atrapados en dos arenas de las cuales no podíamos escapar. O en una. Al menos no él. O quizá se debe al tiempo que estuvo capturado en el Capitolio. O quizá es una costumbre que siempre ha tenido. Maldita sea. Quema. Muevo la mano para taparme los ojos. Estoy acostada boca abajo. Hace calor. No estoy sola en la cama. No tenemos prisa por levantarnos temprano realmente ya que tenemos demasiado tiempo libre. En la Aldea de los Vencedores todos duermen hasta tarde ahora.

El teléfono está sonando. Sí, eso fue lo que me despertó. Los teléfonos son un lujo que solamente pocos tienen, aunque no estoy segura de ello, me atrevería a pensar que solo la casa del alcalde y la Aldea de los Vencedores los tenemos. Siendo un Distrito pequeño y pobre, nunca ha habido necesidad de teléfonos y aún en nuestras casas, rara vez llama alguien.

La casa de Peeta es una réplica exacta de la mía (a excepción de la cocina) así que bajo rápidamente hacia el estudio donde asumo que debe estar el teléfono y no me equivoco, está ahí sobre el escritorio igual que el mío. Levanto la bocina.

- ¿Hola?.- nunca he sido buena iniciando conversaciones de ningún tipo y las telefónicas se me hacen aún más incómodas. Veo un reloj que está junto al aparato. Son las 7:00 am. Por ese sol juraría que es más tarde. Maldigo en mi interior, estaba durmiendo muy cómodamente.

- Dios mío…¿Katniss?.- exclama la voz femenina tan familiar. Carajo.

- Hola, mamá. – ahora si estoy despierta.

- ¡Te llamé muchas veces desde ayer en la tarde y no contestaste! Nunca te pusiste en contacto conmigo cuando regresaste al 12…- exclama enfadada.- Iba a pedirle a Peeta que fuera a verte por si había pasado algo…

-¿Y desde cuando te importa eso? – una llamada suya para sacarme de quicio tan temprano es lo menos que necesito hasta ahora.

- Tú nunca te levantas a esta hora.- se desvía de la pregunta.-

¿Por qué estás en casa de Peeta tan temprano?

- Pasé la noche aquí- se me escapa un bostezo. La escucho suspirar.- ¿Y de todos modos, ¿cómo podrías saber a qué hora me levanto?

- Katniss…¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?- pregunta sospechosa.

- No veo porque tengo que responderte a esa pregunta.- respondo secamente.

- Tienes que ser precavida, hija…Han pasado muchas cosas y acabas de cumplir 18 años…

- Peeta no me va a hacer daño, si fuera peligroso no lo habrían dejado regresar. –bufo

-Sé que él chico no te va a hacer daño, Katniss. No estoy hablando de eso…

-¿ Entonces de qué?

- Es muy pronto para que empiecen a tener ese tipo de contacto…íntimo.- dice bajando la voz.

-¿ Qué dem…? – consigo tragarme los insultos. Así que va a ser una de esas charlas. Para mi es tanto ridículo como incómodo. Ridículo ya que nada de lo que ella pueda estar imaginando está sucediendo en verdad. Incómodo porque no conseguí entender la insinuación antes.- No sé porque crees que necesito que me des este tipo de sermones o porque siquiera consideres que eres una autoridad en mi vida y alguien a quien tengo que obedecer, sobre todo después de que yo te he cuidado más de lo que tú a mí. Es un poco tarde para hacer el papel de madre conmigo.

- Lo sé. Y lo siento. De todas formas, espera un paquete en el próximo cargamento la semana que viene.

- Adiós.- exclamo enojada, y aporreo el auricular de nuevo, varias veces. Sé que es idiota hacerlo pero de alguna manera me hace sentir como si le hubiera colgado más de una vez y eso me da una tonta satisfacción interna. Ninguna de las dos mencionó a Prim.

Vuelvo a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación de Peeta, aún abrumada por la conversación que acabo de mantener con mi madre. ¿En serio creía que estábamos acostándonos? Nadie nos ha visto hasta ahora, no que yo sepa. Cuando me levanto Haymitch siempre está dormido. Bromas suyas son lo último que necesito oír ahora. Cuando me paro en la puerta veo a Peeta dormido. Apacible. Siempre disfruto observándolo así. Tanto él como yo sabemos que dormimos mejor en compañía del otro, sabemos que necesitamos a alguien que nos diga que lo que vemos en una pesadilla no es real, o que lo fue pero que ahora ya pasó. Que estamos a salvo en casa, no en la Arena, ni en los túneles subterráneos del Capitolio. Que no estamos solos, que aunque estemos rotos nos tenemos el uno al otro. Al final decido que no me importa lo que diga mi madre, así que vuelvo a recostarme en la cama al lado de Peeta, pero sin taparme.

-Mmmm.- murmura Peeta al sentir el movimiento. Se estira y pronto sus ojos azules encuentran los míos. Sonríe.- Buenos días.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

-No importa.- dice antes de abrir la boca para dejar escapar un bostezo- ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si, me despertó el teléfono.

-Ah .-dijo abriendo más los ojos.- ¿Quién llamaba?

-Mi madre.

-Oh-oh. ¿Estás bien?.- se endereza un poco para mirarme intentando buscar algún indicio de cualquier consecuencia negativa que una plática con mi madre pudiera haberme traído.

-Si, no pasa nada. Vuelve a dormir.- le respondo, intentando fingir una sonrisa. Luego me intento arrimarme a su lado, queriendo hundir el rostro en su cuello, pero él me detiene.-¿ Qué pasa?

-Uhmmm…Katniss…- puedo ver que evita mirarme y que se sonroja.- A veces mi…cuerpo…reacciona y no puedo controlarlo…no es que esté pensando nada pervertido…- era obvio que se moría de vergüenza.- Sólo…necesito unos minutos.

-Oh…lo sé…- dije sintiendo que los colores se me subían a la cara-…no me molesta…

-A mí si…- me respondió, bajando la mirada.

_"¿ Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?"_ pensé. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre nosotros por un momento.

-Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa.- le dije sin mirarle, me levanté y me puse los zapatos, unos tennis sencillos sin agujetas en donde solo tenía que meter el pie. Llevaba solamente una blusa de tirantes y unos shorts con los que dormía siempre que hacía calor. Cuando me levanté para dirigirme a la puerta de su habitación, su voz me detuvo.

-¿ Te veo para desayunar en un rato?

-Claro.- le dije poniendo la mejor cara que pude.

En el momento en el que estaba bajando las escaleras del porch para caminar hacia mi casa, escuché el ruido de un vehículo, que enseguida paso frente a mí. Una especie de camioneta se detuvo frente a casa de Haymitch, quien bajó del asiento del copiloto. El conductor era Thom. Mierda.

-Mira nada más que tenemos aquí.- dijo Haymitch mirando mi ropa de dormir con una sonrisa burlona. Volteé a mirar hacia otro lado.- Ya se habían tardado, ¿no?

-Cállate, Haymitch. No sé que esté pensando esa cabeza tuya, pero te aseguro que te equivocas.- le respondí, intentando que no se viera mi incomodidad, sabiendo que Haymitch solo se burlaría más si me veía demasiado molesta o avergonzada.

-Buenos días, Katniss.- saludó Thom al verme, sin prestarle demasiada atención a mi atuendo, procedió a abrir la parte trasera de la camioneta, de la cual comenzaron a bajar al menos 10 gansos haciendo mucho ruido.

-Buenos días.- respondí.- ¿ Qué es todo esto?

-Son míos. Voy a empezar a criarlos – Haymitch respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Espero sepan cuidarse solos, los pobres pájaros.- le respondí riéndome. Con razón había madrugado. Seguramente llegaron como una orden especial suya del Capitolio, ya que el próximo tren con cargamento no llegaría hasta dentro de unos días. A pesar de los cambios que habían surgido en el gobierno después de la guerra, los Vencedores seguíamos recibiendo el dinero que reciben todos los Ganadores, al igual que seguimos conservando nuestras casas en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Según entendí, es lo mismo en cada Distrito con sus respectivos vencedores.

-Le pagué a Thom para ayudarme a transportarlos hacia aquí y a construir un gallinero para ellos. – dijo señalando el hombre, que bajaba una vaya de alambre y maderas de la camioneta. Los gansos ahora andaban sueltos por toda la aldea haciendo ruido.

-Bueno…Voy a casa a cambiarme. ¿Te unes al desayuno? Ya que estás despierto no te cuesta nada venir para evitarnos la molestia de tener que ir a criarte como bebé a tu casa apestosa.- le dije burlona.

-Bueno, algo tienen que hacer ustedes dos. Si no me tuvieran que atender, ¿en qué más podrían ocuparse?.- respondió dramático.- Aunque dudo que buscar algo para pasar su tiempo ahora no será un problema…

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Respiré,conté hasta 10 y me tragué todas las indecencias que quería decirle.

-Te veo en el desayuno en un rato. Tú también estás invitado Thom.- dije antes de irme caminar el resto de camino hacia mi casa.

* * *

Cuando estuve en mi habitación me desnudé y me metí a ducharme (cosa que nunca acostumbro hacer en las mañanas, pero dado que la noche fue calurosa pensé que sería apropiado). No hago ningún intento por regular la temperatura, sino que dejo que el agua fría acaricie mi piel acalorada. Aunque quiero echarle la culpa al clima, sé que no es del todo cierto y que de nada sirve intentar ignorarlo. Dejó que mi mente viaje hacia los recuerdos de las últimas mañanas y hacia aquella dureza que unos días acaricia mi pierna y otros días roza mi trasero y que es la forma que tiene el cuerpo de Peeta de reaccionar hacia mi presencia en su cama y a la cercanía de mi cuerpo; y que se hace evidente. Pero solo es una reacción física que no puede controlar, no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos que pudiera tener hacia mí. Estoy casi segura que no quedan esa clase de sentimientos románticos hacia mí en él, en especial cuando sé que hay una parte de su cabeza a la que tiene que convencer de que no soy un muto creado por el Capitolio. Sólo nos acercamos de nuevo porque ambos estamos solos. No estoy lista para sentir nada parecido al amor, ni para lidiar con la manifestaciones físicas de este. Mi mente lo sabe, pero mi cuerpo siente cosas diferentes que no sé cómo explicar…¿ qué sé yo de sexo, realmente? Lo básico, supongo: que sirve para procrear pero que la gente también lo hace porque se siente bien. Mi madre nunca me explicó nada más que el papel que el sexo desempeña en la reproducción humana y la demás información que conocía había sido por escuchar a chicas hablar en la escuela; nunca hablé de eso con nadie, ni siquiera con Gale y pensándolo mejor, habría sido demasiado incómodo preguntarle. Conozco algunas cosas sobre mi propio cuerpo, pero todo aquello lo descubrí yo sola en los momentos en los que había permitido que mi mano curiosa explorara mis partes íntimas cuando recién entraba a la pubertad. Y descubrí que era aquello de lo que hablaban las demás chicas, aquella sensación placentera que resultaba de tocar ciertas partes con los dedos o incluso al frotarse sobre la ropa interior ( y sí, conozco las palabras "masturbación" y "orgasmo" solo que me daba demasiado vergüenza pronunciarlas en voz alta).

Pero sobre el cuerpo del sexo opuesto no sé nada además de como lucen (mi madre, siendo sanadora, había depositado algunos hombres desnudos en la mesa de la cocina en un par de ocasiones y yo había tenido la desgracia de haberlo presenciado, y fue algo que hubiera querido evitar de haber sido posible) y encima, la desnudez era algo que aún me incomodaba. Aún más ahora.

Cerrando los ojos debajo del chorro de agua, permití que una de mis manos acariciara la piel de mi cuello, explorando las texturas de mi piel sana y las cicatrices que descendían por mis hombros y parte de mis brazos y pecho, cubriendo gran parte de mi espalda.

Nunca me había sentido especialmente atractiva, pero si alguna vez lo fui de verdad, esos días habían terminado. Nadie podría ver belleza en estos parches de piel rosada tan contrastantes con los trozos que quedan de mi piel aceitunada de antes.

Cuando salí de la regadera me paré frente al espejo y contemplé mi cuerpo. Quitando las cicatrices, me veía más como una persona que cuando recién había llegado. Mi cabello había comenzado a crecer, aunque aún estaba disparejo y apenas alcanzaba para una trenza corta. Ya no estaba flaca ni desnutrida y ahora mi cuerpo había adquirido unas formas más redondeadas en el área de la cintura y caderas y… bueno, mis pechos no eran muy grandes de por sí aunque ahora parecían haber aumentado un poco de tamaño. Suspiré de alivio mientras me untaba la pomada especial para quemaduras y maldije las zonas que no alcanzaba. Cuando terminé salí al cuarto para vestirme y caminar a casa de Peeta para el desayuno.

Cuando llegué Haymitch ya estaba sentado en la mesa con una taza de té frente a él en la mesa, y a la cual echaba licor desde una anforita. Peeta seguía friendo huevos y tocino en la cocina, a unos pasos de la mesa donde Haymitch estaba sentado.

-¿Intentando darte resaca desde tan temprano, Haymitch?.- le pregunté.- ¿Dónde está Thom?

-Dijo que ya había desayunado y prefirió quedarse a trabajar en el gallinero.- me respondió mientras guardaba su anforita en el chaleco que vestía.

Peeta se nos unió en poco tiempo, poniendo los platos y sirviendo la comida mientras yo tomé unas tazas para el y para mí y serví un poco de té.

-Ah!- suspiró Haymitch mientras pellizcaba un pedazo de tocino con su tenedor- Que bueno es que la familia se reúna para desayunar.

-¿ Ya estás borracho tan temprano? .- le respondió Peeta, aguantando una risa y poniéndole los ojos en blanco.

-Ignóralo, Peeta. Yo lo hago .- le dije.

-De lo que hablo...- dijo Haymitch, aclarándose la garganta- es de que vi a esta jovencita salir de tu casa esta mañana vistiendo solo ropa de dormir.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Haymitch.- respondió Peeta serio.

Y con eso se hizo el silencio incómodo que tardó varios minutos en romperse. El resto del desayuno sólo hablamos de porque a Haymitch se le había ocurrido criar gansos y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que era bueno que hiciera algo más que emborracharse todo el día, pero que no esperara que ninguno de los dos le ayudara a cuidarlos. Yo le dije que si sus gansos me despertaban en la mañana, no iba a pensar dos veces en dispararles con mi arco. Cuando terminamos, él se excusó y se fue antes de que Peeta y yo pudiéramos terminar de levantar la mesa.

Luego fuimos a la cocina y comencé a lavar los platos. Mientras el los secaba, tuve una idea.

-Peeta, ¿ tienes planes para hoy?

-¿Además de hornear todo el día? Diría que es poco probable. ¿ Por qué?

-¿Crees poder olvidar eso y escaparte a un lugar conmigo?- le pregunté mordiéndome el labio.

-No creo que pase nada si no llevo pan a medio Distrito solo por el día de hoy. ¿ Qué tienes en mente?

-Bueno, es un día caluroso…¿ Qué dirías si te enseño a nadar?

* * *

Peeta al comienzo se había visto algo escéptico pero aceptó. Empacamos pan del día anterior, algo de queso y bebidas y nos encaminamos al lago. Caminar con Peeta por el bosque requería algo de paciencia, su ritmo era más lento de lo que yo estaba acostumbrada a seguir y si antes había sido ruidoso, ahora son su nueva pierna lo era el doble. Por suerte, no pensaba cazar ni nada, sino solamente pasar una tarde divertida en mi lago. No me molestaba compartirlo con él, en realidad me hacía algo de ilusión compartir la única cosa bella que fue constante en mi vida. Y que esperaba que también lo fuera para él.

Caminamos en silencio durante mucho tiempo hasta que el lago estuvo frente a nosotros. Sonreí cuando vi a Peeta algo boquiabierto.

-Wow…No sabía que hubiera un lugar así por aquí…

-Casi nadie lo sabía. Mi padre me lo enseñó a mí y yo se lo enseñé a…Gale.- me arrepentí de haberlo mencionado enseguida, pero sentí la necesidad de explicarle más.- Solíamos pescar aquí…ya sabes…para intercambiar o llevar a nuestras familias.

-Es hermoso.- sonrió- Gracias por traerme.- ¿ Y eso…es una casa?- preguntó señalando el cuarto de cemento.

-No…solo es una habitación.- le dije mientras asentaba la bolsa de comida bajo el árbol más cercano.- Mi padre dice que está ahí desde los Días Oscuros. Es útil para cambiarse o resguardarse de la lluvia.

-¿Puedo ver?- preguntó curioso.

-Claro, no creo que haya nada dentro…quizás algunas trampas que yo dejé.

Lo guié hacia el cuarto y le dejé entrar a curiosear mientras yo me acercaba a la orilla del lago. Me senté y me quité las botas y los calcetines y acto seguido, remojé los pies hasta las pantorrillas. Un momento después Peeta estaba haciendo lo mismo, doblándose el pantalón y dejando que su único pie se remojase en el agua.

-¿Segura que quieres enseñarme a nadar?- me preguntó- No sé si esto – dio un golpecito a su prótesis metálica- me permita flotar bien.

-¡Peeta! ¡No digas eso!- le dije a modo de reprimenda- Además…no es tan pesada…no creo que te hundas.

-Solo era una advertencia.- me dijo sonriente- para que no esperases demasiado de mí.

-No te pasará nada. No lo permitiré.- le aseguré.

-Katniss…otra cosa… -me dijo mirando hacia el agua.

-¿Qué es?

-No tengo traje de baño…

-Yo tampoco- le dije, riendo- No es como si pudieras intercambiar uno en El Quemador. Cuando venía antes solía entrar con ropa.

Omití que si estaba sola me bañaba desnuda.

-Peeta Mellark, o entras por tu propio pie o te tiro yo.

-Mis cicatrices me avergüenzan.- admitió finalmente.

Me puse en pie y extendí mi mano hacia la suya y cuando estuvo de pie lo guié hacia el cuarto de cemento.

Sabía que lo que pensaba hacer era una estupidez, pero estaba segura de que no podía soportar que alguien como Peeta se sintiera inseguro por algo así, incluso aunque para probar mi punto tuviera que sobreponerme a mi propia inseguridad. Preferí no dedicarle tanto a pensar en ello, a fin y al cabo soy conocida por ser impulsiva y poco predecible.

Cuando estuvimos dentro, le di la espalda y rápidamente me quité la blusa y la aventé a un lado. Mis shorts estuvieron al lado de esta en poco tiempo, quedándome así en ropa interior. Aspiré hondo y cuando exhalé me volteé para hacerle frente.

-A mí también me averguënzan las mías.- le dije al fin.

Lo impredecible de mi acción lo dejó boquiabierto y poco a poco, su mirada comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo. Me ruboricé un poco, y luego el doble cuando el imitó mi acción, pero lentamente, dudo de lo que hacía. Su camiseta y pantalón pronto se unieron a los míos. Evitando mirarlo a los ojos, comencé a inspeccionar su cuerpo y el patrón que seguían sus cicatrices que comenzaban por su hombro izquierdo y cubría parte de su brazo y antebrazo y bajaban hacia muslo izquierdo, donde terminaban, y claro, también me fijé mejor en su prótesis metálica que aunque tenía una apariencia extraña parecía ser de última tecnología ya que su cojera inicial había disminuido hasta casi ser inexistente. Imaginé que su espalda debía haber sufrido daños también, pero de cualquier forma, su cuerpo mostraba menos rastros de quemaduras que el mío. Volví a subir la mirada fijándome ahora en detalles de su cuerpo que no había observado antes: sus brazos definidos y fuertes, su piel sana pálida u de apariencia lisa, su abdomen… Maldición, me sentía atraída hacia él, sin ninguna duda de ello. Antes de pensar que era una persona demasiado inestable para este tipo de sentimientos, volví a extender mi mano hacia él, esperé que la tomara y lo guié de nuevo, pero esta vez hacia el agua.

Después de que la incomodidad de llevar poca ropa pasó y lo convencí de entrar al agua, intenté enseñar a nadar a Peeta como había prometido. No lo hacía tan mal realmente, pero tuvo razón cuando dijo que su pierna prostética haría más difícil la tarea y aun así, logré enseñarle con éxito a flotar a medias. La temperatura del agua era agradable y el sol brillaba, pero ambos accedimos a no exponer la piel que apenas se regeneraba demasiado tiempo a los rayos solares. Las de nuestras espaldas eran todavía más sensibles y rojizas ya que no podíamos aplicar ungüentos en ellas, y de repente una imagen de mí aplicando pomada sobre la espalda de Peeta me pasó por la cabeza. Sacudí el pensamiento de mi cabeza tan rápido como había llegado y cuando ambos decidimos que era hora de salirnos del agua, ambos nos sentamos bajo un árbol a comer el almuerzo. Cuando terminamos de comer, nos vestimos y regresamos al árbol a relajarnos más y disfrutar de la brisa. Decidí recostarme sobre el pasto con la cabeza en el regazo de Peeta y pronto sus dedos estuvieron acariciando suavemente mi cabello; la sensación tan relajante me hizo cerrar los ojos. Pasó mucho rato hasta que uno de los dos rompiera el silencio.

-Este lugar es genial…desearía haber cargado mi cuadernos de bocetos.

-Podemos volver otro día.- le respondí sin molestarme en abrir los ojos

-¿En serio?

-Si las veces que quieras.- sentí su rostro acercarse para depositar un beso en mi mejilla pero antes de que sus labios pudieran separarse, mi mano viajó hacia su nuca y volteé mi rostro, buscando sus labios.

El roce tan suave de cuando nuestros labios se unieron envío una corriente eléctrica desde mi espina dorsal hasta la punta de mis pies; los abrí un poco, temerosa al rechazo, pero me respondió el beso con una ternura y delicadeza que muy pocas veces había experimentado en todos los besos que habíamos compartido anteriormente. Esto era nuevo para ambos; ya no había cámaras ante las cuales fingir o alguna amenaza al acecho, ni un episodio suyo amenazando con arrebatarlo de mi lado. Esto era verdadero, legítimo, no había prisas, se sentía…correcto. Cuando nos separamos y por fin abrí los ojos, encontré los suyos clavados en mí y una sonrisa curvando sus labios. Le devolví la sonrisa y su mano acarició mi mejilla.

-Hace tiempo que quería hacer eso.- susurró y yo me sonrojé pensando que quizás yo también había querido hacerlo desde antes de admitirlo siquiera.

Y estuvimos en silencio otro rato.

-Katniss…

-¿Hmm?

-Creo que sería bueno que hicieras las paces con tu mamá.

-¿Por qué hablas de eso tan repente? .- pregunté levantando un poco la voz y mirándolo incrédula, mi estado de relajación completamente arruinado.

-Es tu familia.

-Ella fue la que se decidió que no tenía motivos para regresar aquí.- le respondí duramente.

-No fuiste la única que perdió a alguien a quien amaba.- cuando abrí la boca para rechistar, me interrumpió amablemente.- No te pido que la invites a vivir en tu casa de nuevo, ¿pero no crees que podrías intentar perdonarla al menos?

-No sé porque crees que eso ayudaría…

-Si algún miembro de mi familia estuviera vivo ahora y aunque estuviera lejos, me gustaría aunque sea estar en contacto con él de vez en cuando.- suspiró- No intento excusar el comportamiento de tu madre pero parece que ninguna de las dos se da cuenta de la suerte que tienen de que la otra esté sana y salva.

Y tenía razón, en cierta forma. Si él no hubiera mencionado a su familia y el hecho de que estaba completamente por su cuenta ahora habría sido más difícil para mí el siquiera concebir la idea de perdonar a mi madre por su abandono. Ni siquiera la había perdonado del todo por aquel episodio de depresión que tuvo después de la muerte de mi padre y la cual casi nos cuesta la vida a mí y a Prim. De nuevo pensé en él, en el chico del pan que se había arriesgado a soportar una paliza de parte de su madre para aventarme un pedazo de pan quemado. El me salvó esa vez, y otras más, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado aquí se encontraba de nuevo intentando salvarme de una existencia llena de rencor y amargura. Lo intentaría por él, por él que ya no tenía a nadie más que a mí, me prometí que por él intentaría ser la mejor persona que pudiera ser en un futuro. Porque yo sería su familia ahora.

-Está bien. La llamaré cuando regresemos, pero sólo si tu estás conmigo.

El asintió y se inclinó hacia mí de nuevo, para depositar otro de sus dulces besos en mis labios.

* * *

Esa noche ambos nos sentamos en el estudio aunque pasó mucho tiempo en el que estuve nerviosa y con un nudo en el estómago retorciéndome en la silla antes de animarme a marcar. El teléfono estaba frente a mí, Peeta estaba sentado en otra silla a mi lado, su mano apretando la mía. Cuando regresamos del lago y después de una caminata tan larga noté su incomodidad al caminar en casi todo el camino de vuelta: sin importar cuan cómoda fuera su prótesis siempre había un límite de tiempo en el cual podía tenerla puesta o hacer demasiado esfuerzo. Al verlo cojear de forma un poco más notoria, me arrepentí enseguida de haberle pedido que estuviera conmigo cuando llamara a mi madre y apenas llegamos insistí en que se fuera a descansar y que yo haría la cena y se la llevaría en la cama para que su pierna no tuviera que hacer más esfuerzo, pero él amablemente rechazó mi sugerencia e insistió en quedarse conmigo el tiempo que necesitara.

Nunca me apuró a hacer la llamada, sólo se sentó a mi lado y apretó más mi mano cuando por fin reuní el coraje suficiente para apretar ese único número que me comunicaría con ella, que estaba en alguna parte del Distrito 4 ahora.

Esperé un momento hasta que de nuevo, por segunda vez ese día, escuché la misma voz familiar.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Katniss? ¿Está todo bien?

-La extraño…- le dije, el nudo en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar y las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos. No había necesidad de decir su nombre, ella sabía a quien me refería- Y ni siquiera hay una tumba donde poder visitarla…

-Lo sé, hija…- respondió ella con la voz entrecortada.

Y lloramos juntas, nos quejamos de la injusticia de su muerte, ella dijo que Prim había muerto haciendo lo que creía correcto: ayudar a los demás y que le debíamos a ella intentar seguir adelante, lo cual yo ya sabía. Recordamos algunas cosas de cuando era más pequeña, intentando revivir los momentos felices pero todo eso solo logró ponernos más tristes y llorar más. Lloramos por horas. Y antes de colgar, lo último que recuerdo que mi madre me dijo fue "Katniss,has cuidado de otros toda tu vida…es tiempo de que permitas que alguien cuide de ti".

Me aferré a la mano de mi chico del pan, con tanta fuerza que comenzó a dolerme. El continuó enjugando mis lágrimas hasta que colgué el teléfono y por todo el resto de la noche.

Después de la llamada a mi madre, no pude levantarme de la cama por varios días.

* * *

** Ok, este capítulo me quedó las largo que los otros... Me gustaría escuchar sus comentarios (veo que varias personas siguen la historia pero solo una de ellas ha comentado algo!). De verdad me serían buenos algunos consejos sobre smut y primeras veces y cosas cursis y así...De verdad me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones sobre smutty Katniss y smutty Peeta...¿ cómo se los imaginan?...Ya tengo ideas base para los siguients capítulos pero aún hay muchos espacios que rellenar...¿Sugerencias?**

**Bueno,espero les haya gustado. Si alguien desea agregarme en tumblr ára fangirlear juntas, sienta la libertad de mandarme un PM, siempre los respondo con mucho amor :)**

**Hasta la próxima!**


	4. Verano II

**Acercarnos de nuevo**

**Capítulo 4**

La mañana siguiente desperté con el ruido de los gansos y Haymitch gritándoles obscenidades. Me ardían los ojos y tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable por haber llorado toda la noche. No habría dormido más de tres horas cuando los gritos de mi borracho mentor entraron por la ventana que permanecía siempre abierta. Yacía acostada sobre mi costado, mi espalda pegada al pecho de Peeta y sus brazos rodeándome repentinamente; su erección matutina insistente en mi trasero. La luz me lastimaba los ojos más que en un día normal, así que me moví para reposicionarme frente a él y esta vez yo igual lo rodeé con los brazos. Sus pestañas doradas brillaban con él sol y las pocas veces que despertaba antes que él disfrutaba observándolas hasta que por fin volvía a conciliar el sueño. Con un mano retiré sus rizos de su frente y deposité un beso suave en ella, mientras me movía para acomodarme más pero él notó lo que hacía y abrió lentamente los ojos hasta posar su mirada sobre la mía. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, presioné mis labios con los suyos levemente, sintiendo su aliento contra él mío y él sonrió contra mis labios.

-Hey…-dijo.

-Hey…- respondí, reacomodándome entre sus brazos que volvieron a estrecharme.

-Nos besamos ayer en el lago…¿real o no?

-Real.- respondí contra su pecho.

-Acabas de besarme de nuevo, ¿real o no?.- preguntó, conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Real.

-Creí que podría haberlo soñado…-contestó, besando mi cabello.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato y yo tenía una sensación de tranquilidad que no recordaba haber tenido en mucho tiempo. Peeta comenzó a estirarse para levantarse de la cama.

-¿Ya te vas a levantar? Es temprano.

-Siempre suelo levantarme aún más temprano.- respondió mientras ajustaba su prótesis de nuevo en su pierna.- Además alguien tiene que alimentarlos a ti y a Haymitch.- me sonrió y volvió a besarme levemente en los labios- Sigue durmiendo,Katniss, estaré abajo.

"A mí, a Haymitch y a todo el Distrito" pensé.

Ese verano, en el que Peeta y yo comenzamos a acercarnos de nuevo, fue el más caluroso que recordaba. O quizás solo fui yo, la que lo sentía, ese calor constante que no conseguía aplacar. Casi todas las mañanas despertaba con él a mi lado, pero cuando no lo hacía, en seguida volvía a sentirme segura cuando recordaba el beso que siempre depositaba en mi frente o en mis labios antes de levantarse y que era su manera de decirme que aunque ya no iba a estar recostado a mi lado, estaría abajo en la cocina. Y me di cuenta de que el Dr. Aurelius tenía razón sobre algo: conforme el tiempo va pasando, la tristeza se va haciendo más llevadera.

Cuando recibí el paquete que mi madre me envió (y que le habían dado a Peeta cuando fue a buscar sus propios víveres), una semana después de aquella incómoda plática matutina que tuvimos cuando contesté el teléfono de Peeta, no tuve la intención ni la curiosidad de abrirlo. Su insinuación de que había una relación sexual entre Peeta y yo me enojaba, aunque ni siquiera sabía el motivo. El paquete se quedó acumulando polvo en la mesa de la cocina de mi casa, la cual casi nunca usaba. La llegada del paquete,sin embargo, me hizo ponerme a analizar lo inevitable: la relación que Peeta y yo manteníamos ahora.

Técnicamente, seguimos siendo sólo amigos. Nunca hemos discutido nada al respecto. Ninguno de los dos hace afán de presionar más allá el contacto físico que tenemos. Sólo nos bésamos, siempre es lo último que hacemos antes de dormir y lo primero que hacemos en las mañanas (intento ignorar la excitación matutina de Peeta) y una que otra vez en el trascurso del día. Nunca frente a nadie más. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que Haymitch lo haya visto y eso que ha decidido moverse de su sitio habitual para beber (o sea la mesa de su cocina) y ahora se sienta en el pórtico de su casa para vigilar a sus gansos y sin soltar nunca su botella.

En esos momentos en los que nuestros labios se encuentran en la oscuridad, deseosos de explorar los del otro, puedo sentir como surge la necesidad de aferrarme a algo. A él. Porque no tengo a nadie más. Él hace lo mismo, y sin embargo poco después que nuestros labios abran paso a nuestras lenguas ansiosas, uno de los dos no tarda en terminar el beso.

Nunca nos hemos dado el lujo de explorar más, además de la ligera caricia en la espalda del otro, o en el cuello o las mejillas. Creo que ambos preferimos llevarlo lento ya que nunca sabemos cómo el otro va a reaccionar. O quizás solo es que nos da miedo volver a querer algo por miedo a perderlo. Al menos sé que en mi caso es así. No estoy segura de saber lo que es el amor pero sé que no soportaría perderlo a él porque el cariño que le tengo es enorme. Realmente es imposible no querer a Peeta.

Con este pensamiento tranquilizo a la otra parte de mí que se siente demasiado asustada y rota para amar a nadie más y a la que le gusta repetirse que en la vida no hay garantías, que aunque hoy despierte a mi lado en las mañanas, no es seguro que esté ahí en un futuro.

Una como otra mañana de ese verano, me despedí de Peeta y Haymitch en la cocina y me adentré desde temprano en el bosque para cazar algo para el almuerzo. No tardé demasiado en encontrar una parvada de pavos salvajes y en dispararle a uno. Después de haberlo metido en mi bolsa de caza, seguí caminando hasta donde recordaba haber visto varios arbustos de moras el otro día. Sé que le gustarán a Peeta y me puse a saborear los muffins que podría hacer con ellas. Esa mañana llegaba el cargamento del Capitolio con los nuevos ingredientes que había ordenado, entre ellos el queso que pidió específicamente para los panecillos que tanto me gustan. Pensé en cómo se esforzaba siempre para cocinarme cosas que me gustaran y como casi nunca faltaban panecillos de queso en casa, así que por hoy pensé en qué podría hacer yo para darle gusto en algo. La única conclusión a la que llegué es que podía cazar una ardilla para la cena. Una vez en la que estábamos escribiendo en nuestro libro de memorias, mencionó que su padre solía prepararlas en estofado para darle a sus hijos cuando su esposa no se encontraba en casa, ya que ella consideraba que comer ardillas era "asqueroso" y "sólo digno de la gente de la Veta". A diferencia del panadero (que demostró amabilidad hacia mí y Prim incluso cuando ambas éramos hijas del hombre que se casó con la mujer de quien había estado enamorado en su juventud), la madre de Peeta era lo que algunos de los habitantes de la Veta conocíamos como una "comerciante hija de puta". Gale y yo solíamos hablar mal de aquellos comerciantes snobs que alardeaban demasiado de pertenecer a la clase más aventajada del Distrito y que muchas veces trataban mal a la gente de la Veta que entraba a sus negocios o se quedaba demasiado tiempo parada fuera. Nunca voy a olvidar la manera en la que me miró cuando estaba husmeando en su basura y mucho menos el sonido del golpe que le propinó a su hijo por quemar el pan. Pensé en lo difícil que ha de haber sido para Peeta haber crecido en un hogar regido por una madre abusiva y aun así, el saber que había perdido a toda su familia me partía el corazón. A pesar de que parte de lo que sufrió en el Capitolio era mi culpa y que nada podía hacer para cambiarlo aunque lo deseara con tanta fuerza, pero ahora era el momento de comenzar a pagarle mi deuda en serio. No podía cambiar el pasado pero podía intentar que su futuro fuera más brillante. Así que primero lo primero: localizar una ardilla.

Cuando hube cazado a la ardilla para el estofado, tomé el camino de vuelta pero no tuve prisa en llegar, ya que a juzgar por el sol, aún era temprano así que camine a un ritmo normal hasta volver a ver la Aldea de los Vencedores. Cuando llegué a casa de Peeta vi a Haymitch sentado en el pórtico en una silla que parecía ser de la cocina de Peeta. No tenía ninguna botella en la mano esta vez. El sonido de mis pasos acercándose llamó su atención y lo sacó de cualquier pensamiento que lo tenía tan serio.

-Haymitch. ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté.

-¿Cazaste algo bueno hoy, preciosa?- me preguntó mientras yo subía los escalones.

-Si, un pavo….y una ardilla para la comida de hoy.

-Al chico le gustan mucho.- dijo pensativo.

-Lo sé…Pensé hacer estofado- suspiré, caminando hacia la puerta pero él me interrumpió cuando estiraba el brazo para abrir la cerradura.

-Hey, espera …- me dijo Haymitch serio, tomándome de la muñeca- Siéntate un momento, preciosa.

Su tono me puso alerta en seguida y solté mi arco, flechas y la bolsa de caza. Él se levantó de la silla, sin soltarme la muñeca.

-¿Dónde está Peeta?- pregunté sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer todo mi cuerpo en segundos.

-Siéntate un momento, Katniss.- me ordenó y yo obedecí sin cuestionarlo más, esperando que lo que saliera de su boca fuera algo tranquilizando pero sabiendo con certeza que no sería así. Debí saber que algo estaba mal desde que lo vi sentado sin una botella en la mano.

-HAYMITCH, ¡SÓLO DÍMELO!- grité, la desesperación comenzando a aumentar.

-Hace rato caminé con él hacia la ciudad para recoger los víveres…y yo tenía que ver a Ripper así que nos separamos y un rato después Thom vino a buscarme…Me dijo que se había encontrado con el chico y que aprovechó para preguntarle si pensaba hacer algo con las ruinas de la panadería de sus padres porque hacía unos días la estructura cedió y cayó lo que quedaba del edificio…las bombas la dañaron demasiado y los chicos que ayudan en la reconstrucción no querían derribarla sin consultar con el chico antes pero nadie tuvo el valor de hacerlo y cuando Thom habló con él, el chico corrió hacia las ruinas y bueno…

-¿Fue un flashback?- le pregunté hundiendo la cabeza entre las manos, temblando por la ansiedad.

-Si…- admitió al fin.

-¡Tengo que verlo!.- exclamé levantándome de golpe de la silla pero Haymitch me sujetó fuertemente del brazo, lastimándome.

-¡Katniss, sé razonable!.- dijo subiendo el tono de su voz.

-¡Déjame ir, Haymitch! ¡Suéltame!.- forcejée intentando librarme de su agarre y cuando iba a alzar el otro brazo para golpearlo con mi puño, me sujetó la otra muñeca, dejándome aún más inmovilizada que antes. En este punto, el aire cada vez faltaba más en mis pulmones y comencé a hiperventilar.

-Katniss, tranquilízate…respira…- me susurró intentando calmarme y empujándome hacia la silla. Sin soltar mis muñecas, se hincó frente a mí.- Escucháme bien…No puedes verlo ahora. El chico no está bien…hacía mucho que no lo veía así…

-…necesito verlo…- le dije como pude, intentando contener las lágrimas de la desesperación, sin éxito.

-Pero, ¿ qué es lo que él necesita?...No lo entiendes,Katniss…Él te culpó …cuando vio las ruinas, recordó algún montaje que han de haberle enseñado cuando estuvo secuestrado y lo relacionó directamente contigo…y perdió el control…Uno de los chicos tuvo que noquearlo y entre Thom y yo lo trajimos a su casa…Despertó hace una hora y no hay contusión…pero aún está confundido…- puso ambas manos en mis hombros y me hizo alzar la cara para mirarlo.- Katniss, el no quisiera que te vinieras abajo ahora mismo…Sólo nos tiene a ti y a mí ahora…Tienes que ser fuerte por él y tienes que dejar tu terquedad a un lado porque sabes que si el llegase a hacer algo por accidente y te lastimara, nunca se lo perdonaría….Siempre se culpa por estas cosas aunque sabemos que están fuera de su control…

-¿ Qué hago, Haymitch?¿ qué hago para ayudarle?

-Bueno…tiene que comer en algún momento y tú cazaste una ardilla para él…Yo me encargo de llevárselo.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia mi casa, en silencio. Derrotada.

Después de entregarle a Haymitch el estofado para Peeta me quedé sin nada que hacer el resto de la tarde además de pensar en Peeta y en qué estaría haciendo ahora. Sé que Haymitch tenía razón al decirme que a Peeta no le gustaría que me viniera abajo por esto…al menos al verdadero Peeta. El que estaba ahora en su habitación era una versión distorsionada de él mismo. Me pregunto si habrá comido el estofado o si se habrá lastimado a sí mismo para intentar no perder la cordura. Ese pensamiento me dolió más que el pensar que en este instante, en su mente, yo representaba una amenaza. No me habían pasado desapercibidas las cicatrices rosadas de sus muñecas, y que habían sido provocadas por las esposas y aunque no lo había visto en el mismo estado en el que estaba ese día, ¿cómo podría saber cómo se encontraba ahora?.

* * *

Estaba segura de que esta noche no podía dormir. Me sentí culpable al pensar algo tan egoísta cuando ni siquiera sabía el estado en el que Peeta se encontraba.

Cuando al fin llegó la hora de dormir, estuve rodando en la cama toda la noche. Mi habitación se me hacía extraña, habiendo pasado ya meses desde la última vez que dormí en ella. La cama estaba muy vacía con una sola persona. Bajé a la cocina para prepararme un té y cuando me senté a la mesa, observé el libro de recuerdos que había dejado ahí dos días antes. No pensé en abrirlo para nada. Me acurruqué en el sofá pero seguí sin poder dormir.

Cuando eran como las cinco de la mañana me levanté decidida y dejé a mis pasos guiarme hasta la casa de Peeta. Abría la puerta, sigilosamente y busqué con la mirada en la sala para comprobar si había o no señales de Haymitch. Pero estaba vacío así que subí las escaleras hacia la habitación de Peeta. Cuando abrí la puerta observé a la figura inmóvil que yacía en la cama, en el lado en el que yo siempre suelo dormir, abrazado a la almohada en la que suelo recostar mi cabeza por las noches. El hecho de que estuviera durmiendo se me hizo algo bueno. Me acerqué hacia la cama sin hacer ruido y me recosté a su lado intentando no despertarlo. Y por poco tiempo logré cerrar los ojos cansados y disfrutar de una hora de sueño.

Desperté al sentir movimiento en la cama y recordándome donde estaba, volteé a mirar a Peeta, que seguía dormido pero la expresión de su rostro no era tranquila, sino que tenía el ceño fruncido y de sus labios se escapaban quejidos. Era una pesadilla. Lo sacudí para despertarlo y dentro de poco me encontré con su mirada atormentada.

-¿Katniss? ¿ en serio eres tú?.- preguntó, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome como si necesitara asegurarse que era real. No me dio tiempo de responder porque sus labios se estamparon contra los míos con una fuerza que nunca había conocido viniendo de él, pero en vez de rechazarlo mis labios se abrieron para dejar pasar a su lengua ansiosa, desesperada por sentirme; y su presencia me abrumó hasta el punto en el que me costaba recordar como respirar y sin embargo, no quería que se detuviese. Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, mantuvimos nuestras frentes pegadas, su aliento cálido acariciando mi rostro mientras yo enredaba mis dedos entre sus rizos rubios.

-Estoy bien.- le dije intentando recuperar el aliento, sintiendo las mariposas aleteando descontroladas en mi estómago.- Haymitch me dijo lo que pasó y no me dejaba verte y…

-Shhh…estoy aquí…- me aseguró mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mi rostro, hacia mi cuello y hombros y antes de que el pudiera decir algo más, volví a unir nuestros labios, mi cuerpo buscando el calor que el suyo me ofrecía, permitiendo que mi cuerpo siguiera sus impulsos e hiciera lo que quisiera.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo y pronto se deslizaron por debajo de la tela de mi camiseta de dormir, sus dedos acariciaron la piel de mi espalda, consiguiendo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera por todo el cuerpo y dejé escapar un gemido leve, que inmediatamente se perdió en su boca y sin darme cuenta me fui posicionando a horcajadas sobre su torso. Mis labios no abandonaron su piel cuando comencé a trazar con besos la línea de su mandíbula y su cuello. Su respiración pesada delató su aprobación y una de sus manos viajó de mi espalda hacia mi trasero, apretándolo con fuerza cuando besé cerca de su oreja. No tardé en sentir la evidencia de su excitación, y a diferencia de la última vez, no intentó ocultarlo ni parecía avergonzarse de ello, sino que parecía estar tan inmerso en el momento y en mis besos sobe su piel que nada más le importaba. Su rostro volvió a buscar al mío y pronto nuestras bocas abiertas volvieron a juntarse. Sentir la dureza de su miembro contribuyó a mi propia excitación, pero no solo eso…el sabor ligeramente salado de su piel, el olor y la textura de su cabello, sus dedos levemente callosos que se deslizaron por mi muslo y acariciaban mi trasero cuando se deslizaron por debajo de la tela de mis shorts solo aumentaron la humedad que parecía concentrarse entre mis piernas. Cuando sus labios fueron los que comenzaron a saborear la piel de mi cuello, reposicioné mis caderas encima de su erección y me moví encima de él. Un gemido abandonó mis labios cuando descubrí que de esa manera podía aliviar un poco la tensión que se hallaba acumulada entre mis piernas y después de un rato, ambos encontramos un ritmo para frotar nuestras partes más íntimas aún por encima de la ropa. Intenté mirar su rostro aunque el placer me los cerraba. La respiración de ambos era entrecortada y supe que él había terminado cuando sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de mi muslo. Los sonidos que hacía me hicieron moverme más rápido hasta aumentar la fricción y cuando sentí los espasmos que me eran tan familiares, apoyé mi frente en su hombro para ahogar los sonidos que abandonaron mi boca gracias al inminente orgasmo.

Cuando recuperé el aliento. Me moví de encima de él y me recosté a su lado.

-Vaya…- exclamó. Pero yo no me atreví a mirarlo, abrumada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar lo que pasó aquella noche.

* * *

Nuestra rutina no cambió mucho, sin embargo. Continuamos durmiendo juntos todas las noches, solo que ahora los besos eran menos apasionados y mis salidas al bosque más largas. En algún punto del camino, me di cuenta de que quería a Peeta, no sólo como amigo, sino que estaba enamorada de él. Y que eso se convirtió en una de mis mayores debilidades. No soportaba la idea de dormir en una cama que no fuera la suya, ni la idea de tener que dejarlo solo durante uno de sus episodios incluso aunque éste pudiera representar un peligro para mí. Y lo deseaba, tenía curiosidad de conocer su cuerpo, de saber cómo lucía por debajo de la ropa. Y eso era aterrador, porque entregarme a él sería igual a ponerme vulnerable ante él y no sé si pueda soportar otra pérdida. Querer a alguien es estar en vivir en un constante miedo a perderlo. Y no quiero perder a mi chico del pan, nunca. Y aún, cuando imagino que un día podría despertar sin él a mi lado, una tristeza inmensa amenaza con derrumbarme aunque intento recordarme que en la vida no hay nada seguro y que si no me arriesgo podría dejar pasar algo bueno. Y hace mucho que no ha habido nada bueno en mi vida.

El tema del sexo es vergonzoso y no tengo nadie en quien confíe lo suficiente como para hablar de eso. No sabría cómo proceder. Lo único que sé de la primera vez de una mujer es que debe doler y puede que haya sangre y eso le quita un poco de atractivo. Creo que no estoy lista para esa parte. He escuchado acerca de hacerlo con la boca pero no tengo idea de cómo, lo cual solo deja las manos y creo que con algo así podría ingeniármelas.

Aun así, es Peeta el que me confronta al respecto, un día después de darnos el largo, pero insípido beso de buenas noches acostumbrado.

-Katniss,¿vamos a seguir haciendo esto?- me preguntó preocupado-¿No vamos a hablar de lo que hicimos la otra noche?

-No le respondí. No sabía que decirle, nunca he sido conocida por ser buena con las palabras.

-Sé que…es probable que te arrepientas de lo que pasó, pero ignorándolo no va a hacer que desaparezca. Llevas días evitándome y no sé qué hacer…no sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza y por momentos pienso que quizás solo hiciste "aquello" porque te sentiste de alguna manera culpable por el episodio que tuve y…

-No me arrepiento.- le interrumpí. Busqué su mirada y comprobé que era atormentada.- Yo nunca hago nada que no quiera hacer, Peeta.

-¿ Entonces qué pasa? Por favor, ayúdame a entender…

-Yo…quiero más.- respondí avergonzada.

- ¿ Y eso te tiene ten mortificada?..- su cuerpo se relajó visiblemente. Asentí.- ¡Yo también quiero más! ¡Pero no así! Quiero que tú lo quieras y que estés segura.- exclamó, mortificado.

- Y así es…es sólo que no soporto sentirme tan…vulnerable.

- Antes de que continúes, quiero que sepas que nunca esperé nada sexual cuando empezamos a dormir juntos de nuevo. Para mí, solo estar contigo es suficiente. Siempre ha sido suficiente. Aunque hay momentos en los que mi mente está confusa, siempre termino regresando a ti y sé que a pesar de todo lo que me hicieron en el Capitolio…nunca dejé de quererte.

Como respuesta a su confesión, me abracé a él con fuerza, esperando que pudiese entender que yo también lo quería pero que aún no podía decírselo porque no estaba lista. Pero no me importaba tardar el resto de mi vida demostrándoselo con acciones.

-Gracias.- le susurré.

-Nunca haría nada que tu no permitieras.- murmuró contra mi cabello.

Saber que los sentimientos de Peeta hacia mí no habían cambiado me dio una inmensa tranquilidad, y no entendí como pude dudarlo antes si su amor está expresado en todas sus acciones y atenciones hacia mí. Siempre han estado ahí a excepción de aquel tiempo en el que su mente está convencida de que quiero hacerle daño y aun así, una parte de él nunca me abandonó y sé que ahora tampoco lo hará. En ese momento supe con certeza que este era un riesgo que quería tomar. Y lo haría. Intentaría visualizar un futuro con el chico del pan.

* * *

** Que trabajo me dio escribir este capítulo y aún no quedé satisfecha con el resultado. Bueno, ya tuvimos el primer acercamiento entre ellos. Bastante inocente para mi gusto, pero en este caso no saltaría al asunto de golpe...estas cosas toman tiempo. Y creo que me gustaría meter a algún personaje que meta algo de celos o angustia :P pero uno que ya existente, no me gusta inventar personas e intento evitarlo. ¿ A quién sugieren ustedes?...Igual he pensado en escribir un capítulo en Peeta POV, ¿ qué opinan?...Probablemente sea el siguiente, no sé...ya veremos. Se aceptan sugerencias, ya que ando de vacaciones y terminé mi tesis y tengo tiempo de escribir fanfics pedorros.**

**PD: Me gustaría un Beta :( Alguna voluntaria que acceda sufrir conmigo mientras me parto la cabeza? Síganme en Tumblr!**

** .com**


End file.
